The Daywalker
by cobra
Summary: Xander meets the daywalker on his road trip. FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Eric Scott....  
  
I don't own anything!!! Don't sue.. all you'll get is a quarter and a hell of a court bill....  
  
First fic posted here.. Feedback.. Cobra_011@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
okay people this is A/U fic.. set the summer of Xanders soul searching trip to oxnard...only you guessed it... different... Xander meets the Daywalker.... will be B/X later on  
  
Xander: This place screams bloodsucking vampirific trap..... So why the hell am I going in?  
  
Xander sighed as he pulled the stake down his sleeve into his cupped palm.. he knew that at least four of the 30 or so people in the room were vampires... he also knew that he couldn't take four... if any.. he scanned the room looking for a quick exit.. None with easy access and all with a guard beside them...  
  
Xander: Shit...  
  
He looked at the biggest guy and decided to make his move... might as well take out the biggest first... He walked up and acted like he was going to walk by him as the sprinkles opened and blood poured over them.. he was momentarily stunned but finished his move and the vamp turned to dust.. he turned to survey the room noticing that there were more like ten or fifteen vamps in the room... He gulped and ran toward the closest attacker.. He was within five feet when the skylight above the room shattered sending glass over the slippery floor.. He quickly dust the stunned vampire and pushes the frightened brunette toward the exit.. He turns to see a man in black with a sword in his hand.. The vampires have circled him... Xander watches in awe as the man slices the heads of three vampires off there shoulders and turning them to dust... he's so in awe he doesn't see the vampire sneak up behind him and stab him in the back before running... Xander screams in pain but manages to dust one last vampire before falling to the floor... into unconciesness.. Blade looks at the young man and sighs picking him up and walking from the dust filled room... Xander is on a bed..  
  
Whistler: You can save him you know? Chances are he would end up like you instead of like them...  
  
Blade looked at the young man on the cot...  
  
Blade: What if he ends up like them? What do we do then?  
  
Whistler: Kill him... I'm just saying if he's as strong as you say he is he'll fight it... And who knows what kind of vampire you'll sire... Always wanted to see myself...  
  
Blade sighs and looks at him..  
  
Blade: Fine... But if this doesn't work right... you kill him..  
  
Whistler shruggs and walks away..  
  
Blade: I can't believe I'm doing this..  
  
He cut open his wrist...  
  
Part 2/?  
  
I don't own it!!!  
  
The Hunger.. thats what he felt first.. not the pain he expected but an undeniable bloodlust... His face was normal.. his strength was unhuman... and his hunger was undeterable.. he thrashed on the cot... Pulling at his chains with all his vampirific strength... until he felt it.. a coolness followed by pain.. he began to shutter violently... finally his mind cleared and he opened his eyes.. they went from red to brown quickly as he saw two men standing over him.. one he recognized from the night before... One an older man with a gun.... Xander began to cry.. he couldn't help it.. he was a vampire.. the creatures he hated with a passion....  
  
Xander: Someone hand me a stake....  
  
Whistler began to laugh and even Blade cracked a smirk..  
  
Whistler: Its okay kid... Your not a vampire... not a normal one anyway.. See sunlight..  
  
Thats when Xander noticed the bright light on his face.. he looked to the open window and smiled.. His first thought then.. I'm not a bloodsucker.. Yah!  
  
Whistler: Your like Blade here... A daywalker.. A vampire with the ability to walk in the day... Plus you have a soul... however you do have the thirst..  
  
Xander frowned..  
  
Xander: There's always a catch....  
  
Whistler chuckled..  
  
Whistler: Blade and I have a fully funded operation going on... We have the weapons to fight the darkness we just lack the man power..  
  
Blade glares at him but Whistler ignores it...  
  
Whistler: Your with us now.. At least until you get a diffrent assignment... Okay..  
  
Xander looked in thought and nodded..  
  
Xander: Think you could untie me now?  
  
Two days later~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Blade are sparring hand to hand and Xander is getting his ass handed to him...  
  
Xander: Your faster than Buffy... Maybe not as strong but faster..  
  
Blade looked at him funny..  
  
Blade: Buffy?  
  
Xander nods getting into a fighting stance..  
  
Xander: The vampire slayer.. the chosen one... The hellmouths protector..  
  
Blade looks at him wide eyed..  
  
Whistler: You know where the hellmouth is kid?  
  
Xander nodded..  
  
Xander: Lived there since birth..  
  
Whistler chuckles..  
  
Blade: I wondered how you knew the ones in the warehouse were vampires...  
  
Xander smiles and attacks after a few minutes of blocking eachothers hits Xander fakes left then falls right kicking up and hitting Blade in the chest knocking him back ten feet to land on his feet...Smiling..  
  
Blade: Good.... Care to try again?  
  
Xander shrugged and went on the attack trying the same move but getting a boot in the back of the head as Blade flipped over him and kicked... Xander flew forward face first gliding across the warehouse... He stood up shakily..  
  
Xander: Anyone get the number on that bus...  
  
And promptly fell into the closest chair breathing heavily...  
  
Whistler: The Vatican has been searching for the Hellmouth for years...  
  
Xander looked at him..  
  
Xander: Why didn't they ask the watchers council? Oh wait Travers equals dick.. I gotcha... Its Sunnydale California....  
  
Whistler nodded and hit the phones...  
  
Blade: Ready for the hunt?  
  
Xander stood and followed Blade into the weapons locker..... While Blade loaded up in all his toys Xander settled for a sword just like Blades and a two pistols.. both dressed in black armor they made there way to the twin Motorcycles in front of the door.... Xander jumped on his and started it as Blade did the same.. they put on there shades and gunned the throttle.. flying out of the warehouse into the darkness.. Before long they stood in a warehouse facing around 30 vampires..  
  
Vamp 1: If it isn't the daywalker.. Whose this? Your little sidekick?  
  
Xander smirks..  
  
Xander: Blow me overbite... If anything he's my sidekick..  
  
Blade looks at him..  
  
Blade: Are you outta your damn mind?!  
  
Xander smirks and jumps into the vampire hord...Slashing left and right with his sword and to his suprise taking very little hits from it... He and Blade move faster than the other vamps can see taking them out quickly... as the remaining five surround them Blade pulls out his shredder Glaive and lets it fly catching it as the vamps turn to dust..  
  
Xander: I've gotta get one of those!!  
  
Xander and Blade walked in from a full night of hunting.. neither looking any diffrent than when they left..  
  
Whistler: After were done training you your going to back to Sunnydale kid...  
  
Xander only nods..  
  
Whistler: Your going for the Vatican.. near as I can tell your going to be a college student.. they want you as close to the slayer as possible...  
  
Xander smiles..  
  
Xander: I've fought beside her sense the beginning... Saved her ass a time or two. although she saved mine a few hundred...  
  
Whistler chuckles again as he gets ready to give both Blade and Xander the serum..  
  
Whistler: I still don't see how you survived kid... But you'll have the same stuff as Blade here.. and someone to watch over you.. a babysitter.. God knows you both need one..  
  
Both Xander and Blade glare at him..  
  
Whistler: You two get some sleep.. I'll wake you up later to train..  
  
As he finished the sentence he walked off..  
  
Blade: And what the hell was the 'He's my sidekick' line.. I should just beat the hell out of you..  
  
Xander smiled and laughed turning and walking to his bed...  
  
Two month later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whistler: Here's the address kid... and Here's the address for your house.. remember UnderCover...  
  
Xander nodded through the vconversation as he loaded up the 1971 cuda` with his gear...  
  
Xander: No Prob Woodstock...  
  
Whistler growled and shook Xanders hand smiling...  
  
Whistler: Take care of yourself kid..  
  
Blade was next..  
  
Blade: You need help.. Give us a call...  
  
Xander shook his hand..  
  
Xander: Will Do... Gotta go.. Classes start in a few days...  
  
Xander got in the car and backed out of the warehouse...  
  
Xander: On to Sunnyhell!!  
  
Part 3/?  
  
Again I don't own it!!!  
  
Xander walked into his psychiatry class and quickly took a seat in the front row.. not noticing that a certain blond and a certain red head sat two rows back.. The professor walks in and leans on her desk.. her aid a blond haired guy sats on a desk to the right..  
  
Prof. Walsh: I'm professor Walsh... You can call me either Professor or Professer Walsh... Any questions so far? Good... Onto our first class descussion.. Fear.. What is fear and why are we afraid of its meaning?  
  
Xander notices no one raiseing there hands so he raises his..  
  
Walsh: Yes.. Mr.?  
  
Xander puts his hand down..  
  
Xander: Harris.. Xander Harris... As for the question from a personel stand point I believe fear is simply an emotion.. a feeling we fall into when faced with a seemingly unbeatable obstecle...  
  
Professor Walsh looks at him a little stunned..  
  
Walsh: That is a very well put answer Mr. Harris.. Not exactly my point of view but you have swayed me from my original theory.. Which is what I want from my students... I want a challenge... As for your assignment.. I want a 1500 word essay on the meaning of fear with Examples.. real or fiction on my desk by next monday... Class dismissed...  
  
Xander stands gathering his books and moves toward the door..  
  
Buffy & Willow: Xander!  
  
Xander turns and smiles at the two girls..  
  
Xander: Buff. Wills.. How are my two favorite women in the world?  
  
Buffy and Willow just shrug..  
  
Willow: I thought you didn't get in?  
  
Xander smiles..  
  
Xander: I had a friend pull a few strings.. Saved a rich guy when I was on the road.. I'm now a college student.. Plus.. I don't live in the dorms or my parents basement..  
  
Buffy and Willow smiled as they walked down the hall Xanders arms over both there shoulders...  
  
Xander: Wheres the wolfman?  
  
Willow smiles..  
  
Willow: He's in Music...  
  
Xander smiled..  
  
Xander: I'm sure he can pass that class..  
  
Willow punched him in the arm.. noticing how muscular his arm was..  
  
Willow: You been working out Xand?  
  
Xander shrugged..  
  
Xander: A little... I spent two weeks on the beach.. Had to look good for the ladies...  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes..  
  
Xander: Don't roll your eyes at me Buff.. Your just jealous all the girls are looking at me..  
  
Buffy looked around and noticed All the the girls really were looking at him.. Xander took his arm off Buffy and Willows shoulders..  
  
Xander: I better look single... Make them think they have a chance..  
  
Buffy and Willow share a chuckle.. Xander is standing in Giles's living room talking to him while Buffy sits on the couch..  
  
Xander: I'm tellin you G-man I love college I got 5 numbers one was from this really hot blond Jennifer.. total hottie..  
  
Buffy: She's a slut....  
  
Xander looks at her with raised eyebrows..  
  
Xander: Your point being?  
  
Buffy sighs as she sits on the couch.. Giles smiles at Xanders answer..  
  
Buffy: I'm supposed to meet Willow and Oz for patrol... Coming Xander?  
  
Xander seemed in thought..  
  
Xander: Can't tonight Buff.. Have to check out my house.. Haven't even been there yet..  
  
Buffy nodded and stood up to leave..  
  
Buffy: bye Giles..  
  
Xander walked behind her..  
  
Xander: Seya G-Man...  
  
Giles waves as they close the door Xander walking to his car and Buffy walking toward the cemetery saying bye as they walked.... Xander drove his car into the warehouse parking it and stepping out... he looked around..  
  
Adam: Its about time you got here...  
  
Xander rolled his eyes and looked toward the stairs to see a tall man with dark hair and a trench coat.. he sensed something from the man..  
  
Xander: Adam Piercson?  
  
Adam only nodded..  
  
Adam: Get ready for patrol.. if you live through tonight I'll buy you a beer..  
  
Xander chuckled and quickly walked into the weapons locker and loaded up on weaponry... He put his sword in its sheath on his back and put on his shades as he walked out and looked at Adam...  
  
Adam: You look like Kurgan..  
  
Xander looked at him strangely..  
  
Adam: Tell you later.. go to work..  
  
Xander shook his head and got on his cycle.. revving the engine and leaving a black mark as he flew out of the warehouse.. He strode in the shadows of the cemetery.. always beside her.. not to close but not to far.. just out of her reach at times... After an hour he thought the night would be boring until She was attacked by two big green demons with horns... Xander took action and quickly beheaded one while buffy put a stake in ones heart then threw him backwards where Xander was waiting.. He quickly beheaded the other one and walked into the shadows..  
  
Buffy: Hey!  
  
Buffy ran after him but he was gone... she didn't see the commando's walk into the scene.... Buffy ran into Giles's living room startling him from his books..  
  
Buffy: Some guy just took out two demons like they were nothing!  
  
Giles simply looked at her..  
  
Giles: I..I would think that a good thing Buffy...  
  
Buffy narrows her eyes at him..  
  
Buffy: He was fast Giles... He was so not human... Vampire like even.... Research.. I'll talk to Willy...  
  
Giles nods as the slayer turns to the door and walks out... Xander flew into the warehouse hitting the brakes skidding his bike to a halt and turning it off..  
  
Adam: How was patrol?  
  
Xander took off his shades and smiled..  
  
Xander: Two demons.. one vamp... and a group of commandos... All in all not much of a night..  
  
Adam chuckled..  
  
Adam: You lived through the first night.. Come on I'll buy you a beer.. There's this bar or slum really called Willy's... Come on..  
  
Xander nodded changing quickly but keeping his pistols and trench coat walked beside Adam.. They walk into Willy's bar and quickly get a table..  
  
Adam: I'll get the beer..  
  
Xander nodded as he surveyed the room... He saw Willy looking at him and nodded his eyes smiling under his shades.. He takes them off sitting them on the table as Adam brings him his beer..  
  
Adam: Okay.. story time... I'm a member of the watchers council sent here to aid you.. I'm also a 5000 year old immortal called Methos...  
  
Xander nodded..  
  
Xander: I know.. I read your file... I'm a daywalker... one of only two known.. not as good as Blade yet but who knows..  
  
Both men began to drink there beers as a fairily pissed slayer walked in the bar and up to Willy..  
  
Willy: Heya Slayer.. Your friends here..  
  
Buffy looked in the direction he pointed and saw Xander talking to some guy... Buffy looked at Willy..  
  
Buffy: I'll be back to ask you questions in a second..  
  
Willy just nodded wiping down the bar as Buffy walked over to Xander..  
  
Buffy: Xander?  
  
Xander looked up and smiled..  
  
Xander: Hey Buff... What are you doing here?  
  
Buffy looked at him and then at Adam..  
  
Xander: Sorry... Adam Piercson meet Buffy Summers...  
  
Adam shook her hand and motioned her to sit..  
  
Adam: So this is the famous Vampire slayer? I thought you would be taller...  
  
Xander stiffled a laugh while Buffy glared at Adam who was smirking..  
  
Buffy: I'm here because while I was patroling some guy came out of nowhere and killed two demons...  
  
Xander looked at her in fake confusion..  
  
Xander: Isn't that a good thing?  
  
Buffy shrugged..  
  
Buffy: The guy wasn't human... Maybe a vampire....  
  
Xander shrugged..  
  
Xander: Not all demons are evil... Right Adam?  
  
Adam nodded..  
  
Adam: I've met a few good demons.. Lorne and Blade.. Whistler.. not that Whistler Xander....  
  
Xander just nodded..and shrugged along with his speech...  
  
Xander: I've met a couple.. Blade and Angel...And if you count werewolves Oz...  
  
Buffy noticed how the two seemed to just fall into a conversation...  
  
Buffy: I guess I'll go... Have class tomarrow..  
  
Xander smiled at her..  
  
Xander: Seya then Buff... Although Jenny said she was going to beat you up so you won't take me from her... Although I'm not really with her... Whats with females and possesiveness?  
  
Adam shrugged..  
  
Adam: I've lived a long time my friend... And I still have no clue to the ways of the woman....  
  
Xander and Adam laughed as Buffy walked out of the bar forgetting to ask Willy about the man.... 


	2. chapter 2

Part 4/?  
  
I don't own it!!!  
  
Xander walked into his class to see Buffy talking to the teacher's aid.. Riley. He didn't pay attention as he moved to sit in the front row again... Buffy sat beside him and Willow as Riley started the class..  
  
Riley: Proffesor Walsh is not going to be here today.. you can all leave..  
  
Xander stood and without saying a word began to leave.. A young blond walked up to him and the two began talking... that is until the captain of the football team a gigantic 250 pound noseguard decided he didn't like Xander talking to his girlfriend..  
  
Will: Thats my girl..  
  
Xander looked at him and shrugged..  
  
Xander: Okay...  
  
Will looked angry as Xander continued to talk to her... He pulled his fist back and launched a punch.. xander without looking stepped back making Will throw himself off balance he quickly grabbed Will's wrist and spun sending Will over the teachers desk right beside Riley who looked at him in shock..  
  
Xander: What is it with Jocks.. We were just talking!  
  
Will only groaned from his spot on the floor.. Xander looked at the stunned faces of the students.. especially Buffy..  
  
Xander: What?  
  
No one said anything..  
  
Xander: I'll talk to you later...  
  
Xander walked from the room....  
  
Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Xander stood up from his desk and began to file out with the rest of the students.. idly talking with Buffy..  
  
Walsh: Mr. Harris.. Could I speak with you a moment?  
  
Xander nodded and said bye to Buffy and willow and walked over to her and Riley..  
  
Walsh: Riley told me what happened in class yesterday... I was wondering.. from what Riley told me you handled yourself well.. Where did you learn how?  
  
Xander looked at her confused..  
  
Xander: Here and there..  
  
Walsh nodded...  
  
Walsh: Well Mr. Harris... i have a proposition for you........  
  
Xander thought of saying no thanks.. but of course his curiosity got the better of him..  
  
Xander: I'm listening....  
  
Maggie Walsh and Riley Finn walked into the compound... Walsh was the picture of business..  
  
Walsh: Have you read his file?  
  
Riley nodded..  
  
Riley: According to the police reports.. Harris was an important member in a vigilanty group...  
  
Walsh stopped in her tracks..  
  
Walsh: If he was a known vigilanty why didn't the police arrest him?  
  
Riley shrugged..  
  
Riley: The Sunnydale P.D. are not what I would call A class officers... Plus the death rate went down.. I think he hunted HST's....  
  
Walsh nodded..  
  
Walsh: Do you think he would be a welcomed member to the team?  
  
Riley nodded...  
  
Riley: With his record I think he would be a great asset...  
  
Walsh nodded..  
  
Walsh: Its your call Riley.. If he accepts the offer.. I'll accept his help..  
  
Riley nodded as Professor walsh walked into her office....  
  
Thats Part 4.... I know Adam is OOC but I need him to be for his part in the fic... He will be a player in the upcoming parts and I needed to get his secret out of the way so Xander would trust him...... So don't worry... I can promise the fic won't get any worse than it already is.....  
  
Part 5/?  
  
I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xander walked into the bronze.. He was still trying to figure out why Adam gave him the night off... He looked around for Buffy or willow.. He couldn't see them.. finally he walked up to the bar and got a drink.. Riley sat down beside him ordering a beer..  
  
Riley: Thought about the offer?  
  
Xander nods..  
  
Xander: You just got your newest recruit... do I have to enlist?  
  
Riley laughs and shakes his head..  
  
Riley: You'll be on the Civie payroll.... I'll give you the tour of the place tomarrow... Come on... I'll introduce you to the guys..  
  
Xander nodded following Riley over to a table with three other guys there..  
  
Riley: Forest, Graham, Ariel... This is Xander Harris.. the newest team member..  
  
Xander shook there hands and sat down with them...  
  
Graham: You have no Idea what the hell you got into....  
  
Xander chuckled..  
  
Xander: Sure I do.. Been fightin the damn things since I was 15...  
  
The table gawked at him...  
  
Riley: Yeah according to your police record you were part of a vigilanty group in highschool..  
  
Xander chuckled..  
  
Xander: I got a record? Thats freakin hilarious... Who else does it mention?  
  
Xander was almost laughing now...  
  
Riley: Uh... Willow Rosenburg... Buffy Summers... Daniel Osborne... Rupert Giles.. and uh...  
  
Xander looked at him...  
  
Xander: Cordelia Chase?  
  
Riley nodded..  
  
Riley: You mean all thats true?  
  
Xander shook his head..  
  
Xander: No... We're all close friends.. well except Cordy anyway... I guess they just put two and two together and got 5... What do you expect from sunnydale's finest?  
  
Everyone is laughing..  
  
Forest: I must applaude your taste in women... If this Cordy chick looks half as good as Summers... Man..  
  
Xander laughs..  
  
Ariel: And here they come...  
  
Xander turned and Saw Buffy and Willow walking toward him..  
  
Xander: hey Wills.. Buff.. Whats my two favorite girls doing in a place like this?  
  
Buffy and willow smiled at him..  
  
Willow: Oz is playing tonight..  
  
Xander smiled..  
  
Xander: And of course Buffy was forced here by her groupie best friend... I got it... I thought you were here to see me...  
  
He fakes a hurt expression... Buffy laughs..  
  
Buffy: If it helps we were hoping you'd be here...  
  
Xander laughs..  
  
Xander: I'll talk to you guys later..  
  
They all nod as Xander walks up and puts his arms around Buffy and Willows shoulders...  
  
Xander: Come on.. Lets go cheer for dog boy...  
  
Willow hits his arm playfully...  
  
Willow: So.. Making new friends Xan?  
  
Xander shruggs..  
  
Xander: Yeah.. I guess so.. Riley and Graham aren't so bad... Don't really know Forest and Ariel...  
  
Buffy looks at him..  
  
Buffy: Riley's been hitting on me lately...  
  
Xander looks at her..  
  
Xander: And who could blame him? Anyone with half a chance would...  
  
Buffy looked at him with raised eyebrows..  
  
Buffy: You never do...  
  
Xander looked at her and smiled...  
  
Xander: I said with half a chance... Look Oz is up..  
  
Buffy looked at him with a sadden expression.. Willow was the only one of the two to notice it... Buffy pulled Xander to a corner..  
  
Buffy: Why do you always do that?  
  
Xander looked at her confused..  
  
Xander: Do What Buff?  
  
Buffy looked at her friend..  
  
Buffy: Put yourself down....  
  
Xander shrugs..  
  
Xander: Just do...  
  
Buffy looks at him... resolve face..  
  
Xander: Look I don't want to talk about myself right now... maybe later.. when there aren't so many people around..  
  
Buffy nods...  
  
Buffy: Count on it...  
  
Xander sighs and follows Buffy back to the table.. he sits down quietly...  
  
Xander: I'm going to talk to the guys.. Seeya wills.. Buff..  
  
He starts to get up only to be pulled back down by Buffy...  
  
Buffy: You and I have to patrol.. Come on...  
  
Xander looks at Willow for help she only snickers and shrugs.. He glares at her and stands he and Buffy walk out the door.. Xander and Buffy walked through the graveyard...  
  
Buffy: So... Are you going to answer my question?  
  
Xander sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets..  
  
Xander: Look Buffy. You may think you know me.. You don't.. Not even Willow knows me... Everyone thinks I'm a useless funnyman... I might be useless but the rest.. thats just an act...  
  
Buffy is looking at Xander in a whole new light...  
  
Buffy: Your not usless Xander. Why the act Xand? Why not just be yourself?  
  
Xander looked at her..  
  
Xander: Did I tell you that the first day of school... when I first met Wills... Cordelia wanted me in her group...  
  
Buffy looks at him..  
  
Xander: I could have been one of the cool kids... But then I saw this little red head sitting all by herself in the corner of the room... I looked at Cordy.. Who looked to have all the friends she needed... Then at Willow.. who looked all alone... She looked like I felt.. I thought she needed a friend... I spent the next 13 years of my school life trying to be a loser... Trying to help her like she was helping me... By the time I didn't have to anymore it was second nature...  
  
Buffy looked at him almost speechless..  
  
Buffy: You know your not alone right?  
  
Xander nodded..  
  
Xander: Deep down I know it.. But i'm so used to being alone... I'm just.. I know this is going to sound girly... Afraid... If you ever tell anyone this I will never speak with you again..  
  
Buffy kind of chuckles..  
  
Buffy: I still don't understand it.. Why the act in the first place?  
  
Xander sighs..  
  
Xander: I didn't exactly have the best homelife Buff... I can't believe I'm telling you this... My parents never noticed me until they were so drunk I couldn't understand what they yelled at me... I remember one time when I was 11... I was so afraid of my father that I jumped out my second story window to get away.. cracked two ribs and broke my leg... I still limped to Jesse's to take me to the hospital...  
  
Xander looks at the ground as they walk...  
  
Xander: I told everyone that I was riding my bike and hit a tree.. the only person that knew the truth was Jesse... I'm sure his parents had ideas... If it wasn't for them and Willow's parents I might not be here... Then you and your mom come to town.. I always liked your mom.. She never treated me like I was a loser.. she's never acted like I was a burden.. To tell you the truth Buff... Your mom is the only person I wish was my mom....  
  
Xander shakes his head and looks up to see a cresent moon...  
  
Xander: And Giles... Don't tell him this but I think of him as a father... And I can tell.. he thinks of us.. You, Will, Me, even Oz as his children.. Otherwise he wouldn't put up with me..  
  
Both Buffy and Xander chuckle.. They walk into the park and sit on the swings...  
  
Buffy: You know something? I like you better like this...  
  
Xander chuckles..  
  
Xander: Guess we should have had this talk years ago....  
  
Xander stands and starts to push Buffy on the swings...  
  
Xander: Alright I gave you the Xander story so spill.... Whats the whole Buffy story?  
  
Buffy sighs as Xander pushes her..  
  
Buffy: I'm sure you know everything about me Xander..  
  
She hears Xander chuckle..  
  
Xander: Your probably right.. But I'd still like to hear it from you...  
  
Buffy looks at him for a second and he gives her a reasuring smile..  
  
Buffy: Where to start... Before i became the slayer life was easy... I hate to say this but I was just like Cordelia.. Queen B or Hemery High.... After Merick and the slayer training I grew up... When my parents got divorced.. You would have thought it would be the saddest time of my life.. But I was actually kind of happy... Before I never saw my parents... After i see my mom and My dad always calls and wants to see me.. I get more attention now then when they were together... Then I came to Sunnydale.. Made my first true friends... And was forced back into my destiny... Then Angel came along.... Back then I called it true love... Soulmate kind of love... Now that I'm older.. not necessarily wiser.. but older.. I think it was a more of a teenage thing.. He was the enemy.. It was a perfect fantasy... Star crossed lovers.. I'm sure I did love him... I'm just not sure if it was true...  
  
Xander had stopped pushing her and was now kneeling beside her..  
  
Buffy: I feel so alone sometimes... But then others.. Like now. I feel like i'll never be alone..  
  
Xander held her hand softly..  
  
Xander: You will never be alone Buff... I'll be here till the end.. You can try your best to get rid of me it won't work... Your my Hero...  
  
Buffy had tears sliding silently down her cheeks.. Xander gave her a smile and wiped them away...  
  
Xander: Come on.. I'll walk you to your dorm...  
  
Buffy nods and Xander helps her out of the swing..  
  
Buffy: Speaking of the dorms.. I think my roomates a demon.. all she does is listen to Celine Dion and steal my cloths...  
  
Xander laughs..  
  
Xander: She must die..  
  
Buffy glares at him..  
  
Xander: Just kidding.. Well your welcome at Casa de Xander anytime.. I have a couple extra rooms...  
  
Buffy nods..  
  
Buffy: If she ruins another one of my outfits I'm taking you up on the offer.. That is if you can be trusted to be in the same house over night with me...  
  
Xander smirks..  
  
Xander: I think I'll be able to restrain myself... Although I might install a few camera's in the shower..  
  
Buffy hits him on the arm..  
  
Buffy: Well if you want a show..  
  
Xander raises his eyebrows at her..  
  
Xander: If I didn't know better I'd think you were flirting with me Miss. Summers...  
  
The both laughed as they came to the door to the dorm building..  
  
Xander: I'll see you tomarrow Buff.. And remember.. Our talk.. Our secret..  
  
Buffy nods..  
  
Buffy: Same to you...  
  
Xander waves as he walks toward his house about two blocks away... Xander awoke to a pounding on his door at six in the morning..  
  
Xander: THIS BETTER BE GOOD!!!  
  
He opened the door to see Riley smirking at him...  
  
Riley: Time to see the initiative........  
  
Thats all for part five.. I crave feedback... plus if you have any ideas you'd like me to try and work in the fic.. tell me.... I think I gave plenty of Buffy Xander fluff so far.. okay not yet but the real stuffs coming.... keep reading I'll keep writing....  
  
Part 6/?  
  
I don't own it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xander and Riley walked into the initiative..  
  
Xander: How deep in the ground are we?  
  
Riley shrugs..  
  
Riley: I'm not sure... This is the top level and there are four levels.. the bottom level is the holding cells.. next. Labs... The one directly below us is the Armory and Medical Facility.. and this... I guess this level would be research and deployment... Where do you want to start...  
  
Xander shrugs..  
  
Xander: At the bottom...  
  
The two step into an elevator.. As the elevator goes down..  
  
Xander: What kinds of demons have you captured?  
  
Riley looks in thought..  
  
Riley: Mostly vampires.. I think one chaos demon and one we have no clue what it is..  
  
Xander nods as they step off the elevator.. the first thing he see's is a peroxide blond vampire.. He strarts laughing and Spike looks up..  
  
Spike: Harris? Get me out of here ya bloody wanker!  
  
Xander laughs.. Riley looks at him..  
  
Xander: If it isn't the big bad...  
  
Spike vamped out only to grab his head in pain... Xander looks at Riley confused..  
  
Riley: Chip.. He can't hurt humans.. our even try to act on it...  
  
Xander laughs..  
  
Xander: Spike.. the first nuderd master vamp... Thats funny... I hope the peroxide doesn't soak in and short out the chip...  
  
Spike growls...  
  
Spike: Wait till I get out of here Harris.. You and Slayer bitch are dead..  
  
Xander grows serious..  
  
Xander: Riley... Think you could.. Open the cell for a second.. I promise not to dust him...  
  
Riley kinda chuckles..  
  
Riley: I'll tell you what.. next time he attempts to escape.. he's yours...  
  
Xander nods as they move on..  
  
Xander: Thats all I ask...  
  
they walked down the cells to see most of them empty...  
  
Riley: We still haven't completely set up shop.. Soon we hope to have these filled...  
  
Xander nodded and took one last look at Spike and smiled.. then he stepped into the elevator and went to the armory..  
  
Riley: Whats the story with the Vamp?  
  
Xander chuckled..  
  
Xander: He use to be the resident big bad.. the leader of all the vamps in sunnyhell.. Until the slayer kicked his ass...  
  
Riley looked confused..  
  
Riley: Slayer?  
  
Xander looked at him..  
  
Xander: Okay.. She is the chosen one.. the protector of life.. something or other.. basically she's a really kick ass girl who kills vampires and other things that go bump in the night...  
  
Riley looked at him in disbelief..  
  
Riley: Do you know her?  
  
Xander kinda shook his head..  
  
Xander: I used to...  
  
Riley seemed to accept the answer as they stepped out of the elevator.. Xander's soldier memories went wild when he saw the weapons hanging on the walls... the older stuff he recognized but there were somethings he didn't...  
  
Riley: You will have to be tested in everything before you can use it... We have everything from handguns to the latest weapon technology.. non leathal of course... We mostly use tazers but we have also used tranq darts... If they are a seriously dangerous demon we just eliminate it...  
  
Xander is nodding still in awe of the weaponry...  
  
Riley: Proffessor Walsh will have to show you the labs.. I don't have clearance...  
  
Xander looked at him..  
  
Xander: So when do I get outfitted?  
  
Riley smiled..  
  
Riley: Now..  
  
Xander smiled..  
  
Xander: I'm going to hate you for this aren't I..  
  
Riley only smiled bigger... Xander looked at him dead serious..  
  
Xander: Yep.. I'm gonna hate you....  
  
Later~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Xander, Riley, and Graham walked into the Bronze..  
  
Graham: Where did you learn to shoot like that?  
  
Xander shruged..  
  
Xander: I guess I'm a natural.. I shot a crossbow alot but a gun is so much easier..  
  
Buffy and Willow waved at Xander..  
  
Xander: Come on.. I'll introduce you to the ladies... Uh oh..  
  
They all stopped...  
  
Riley: What is it?  
  
Xander looked at him..  
  
Xander: You wouldn't happen to have a stake would you?  
  
Riley nodded and sliped it to him..  
  
Xander: Go ahead and have a seat.. I'll take care of tall dark and fangy leading the girl to the alley..  
  
Riley and Graham looked at him worriedly..  
  
Xander: Don't worry... just keep the girls company..  
  
Xander began to walk through the crowd after the retreating Vampire and unsuspecting coed... Riley and Graham walked over and sat in the chairs on the end of the boothe..  
  
Riley: buffy. Willow.. This is Graham..  
  
They exchanged greetings..  
  
Buffy: Where's Xander?  
  
Riley looked in thought..  
  
Riley: He said he had something to do and followed a guy toward the alley..  
  
Buffy and Willow shared concerned looks..  
  
Buffy: I need to use the ladies room..  
  
Buffy stood up and walked toward the alley quickly.. as she opened the door she heard the familiar sound of a vamp dusting...  
  
Xander: Are you okay?  
  
She heard a girl wimpering..  
  
Xander: Why don't you come back inside... Whats your name?  
  
Buffy walked toward them to see Xander picking a young blond off the ground..  
  
Tara: Tara...  
  
Xander smiled..  
  
Xander: I'm Xander.. come on inside I'll introduce you to some non vampire people... Right Buff?  
  
Buffy jumped slightly... she was looking at Xanders back.. how did he know I was here?  
  
Buffy: Right..  
  
Buffy took Tara's hand and walked back in with Xander behind them..just as Xander sat down.. His Rileys, and Grahams, beepers went off...  
  
Riley: I got it..  
  
Xander and Graham nodded as Riley left...  
  
Buffy: Thats a little strange...  
  
Xander smiled and chuckled..  
  
Xander: Were dating triplets...  
  
Graham had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he saw the serious look on Xanders face...  
  
Riley: Got to go guys...  
  
Xander sighed and rolled his eyes..  
  
Xander: Women...  
  
Riley looked confused Graham bit his lip harder and Xander looked dead serious as they walked outside... as they got in the car Graham burst out laughing...  
  
Graham: Triplets? Women? That was genius...  
  
Riley looked at Xander..  
  
Xander: Tell you later... Whats the what?  
  
Riley started the suv and began to pull from the parking lot..  
  
Riley: HST number 12 has escaped... I think you called it Spike..  
  
Xander sighed..  
  
Xander: Great.. we got a peroxide blond master vamp running around Sunnydale.. At least he can't hurt humans..  
  
Riley and Graham agreed...  
  
Xander: So what? We hunt him?  
  
Riley just nodded..  
  
Riley: Professor Walsh wants us in briefing then we go out and find him.. this time we dust him...  
  
Xander nodded a smile on his face..  
  
Xander: Good... I always hated him.. almost as much as Angelus..  
  
The two looked at him..  
  
Xander: Spikes grandsire...  
  
The two nodded..  
  
Graham: You know.. One day your going to have to tell us how you know all this..  
  
Xander chuckled..  
  
Xander: I know... Lets hurry so we can kick the fangless wonders ass...  
  
Giles's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles looked up from his book to the pounding on the door... he walked by Willow, Oz, and Buffy and opened the door He took a step back when he saw Spike...  
  
Spike: Let me in!  
  
Giles looked at him strangely as Buffy walked up...  
  
Buffy: I thought you left town Spike..  
  
Spike shrugged..  
  
Spike: I'm back.. Let me in ya bloody wankers!! I got wannabe soldier boys after me...  
  
Buffy just shrugged..  
  
Spike: They have Harris..  
  
Buffy looked at Giles with a worried look..  
  
Giles: Come in Spike..  
  
Spike ran through the open door closing it and immedatly had Mr. Pointy at his chest..  
  
Buffy: Where's Xander?  
  
Spike looked at her..  
  
Spike: Ease off slayer.. He's one of em!  
  
Buffy stepped back..  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike looked at them..  
  
Spike: He's one of em... He's a soldier boy. Saw him myself.. He threatened to dust me..  
  
Buffy and the others look at him..  
  
Oz: That does sound like Xander..  
  
Willow nods..  
  
Willow: And he did have to leave with Riley and Graham..  
  
Buffy sighed..  
  
Buffy: I'll talk to him.... You leave now..  
  
Spike sighed..  
  
Spike: Come on.. I gotta have a place to stay.. havea heart Slayer...  
  
Giles sighed..  
  
Giles: Fine.. you can stay... Oz. get the chains...  
  
Spike looked at him wide eyed before he felt the slayers fist connect with his face... then everything went dark....  
  
Okay.. Part 6.. Is done... It also stinks.. Sorry about that.. I think I'm getting writers block.. I need to think now.. before I just wrote.. Any ideas.. Tell me... I could use the help... 


	3. chapter 3

Part 7/?  
  
Xander, Riley and Graham walked into the class.. all looked extremely tired.. Xander's hair was straight up and he had morning stuble... He sat beside Buffy and Graham sat beside him.. Riley sat at his desk..  
  
Buffy: You look tired..  
  
Xander looked at her..  
  
Xander: Damn Triplets...  
  
Graham just put his head on his desk and chuckled.. Riley felt a smile cross his face... Buffy for a moment glared at him.. everyone but Xander caught the angry look.. Xander's head was on his desk as was Grahams and Rileys on theres through the whole class... As the professor dismissed the class Buffy grabed Xander and pulled him out of the class..  
  
Buffy: Come on.. Were going to Giles's..  
  
Xander nodded and followed Buffy out the door.. waving to the others.... They talks as they walk down the sidewalk..  
  
Xander: So whats up Buffs?  
  
Buffy looked at him finally noticing she was still holding his hand... but she didn't let go....  
  
Buffy: A certain blond vampire came to Giles's last night..  
  
Buffy looked at Xander.. He looked curious...  
  
Xander: When did Spike get back to town?  
  
Buffy shrugs..  
  
Buffy: You tell me...  
  
Xander raises his eyebrows..  
  
Xander: Whats that supposed to mean..  
  
They walk into Giles's he drops the act..  
  
Xander: I didn't know he was back till yesterday Buffs...  
  
Buffy looked at him..  
  
Buffy: So its true? Your a soldier boy...  
  
Xander looked hurt..  
  
Xander: I prefer soldier MAN.... And beside I'm a civie I just uh.. Help out...  
  
Xander turned to a chained up Spike..  
  
Xander: Can I borrow Mr. Pointy?  
  
He smiles really big at Buffy..  
  
Spike: Is this about what I called the slayer? I would say i'm sorry but I'm not.. Beside she won't let you dust me... I'm helpless....  
  
Xander smirks at him..  
  
Xander: I have a better idea anyway.. You work for us now... We get you blood.. you help keep the demon population to a minimum.. otherwise.. I'll dust you...  
  
Spike seemed in thought..  
  
Spike: Only if the slayer gives the occasional shag..  
  
Buffy pulled out Mr. Pointy...  
  
Spike: Only kidding... Jeez.. No bloody sense of humor... deal...  
  
Xander smirked..  
  
Xander: Gotta go Buff... And if he says one more thing about you tell me.. I'll be happy to break his neck a few times...  
  
Spike snorted..  
  
Spike: Like you could..  
  
Xander looked at him and raised his eyebrows..  
  
Xander: How would you like a chip that hurts evertime you look at a woman?  
  
Spike closes his eyes and sighs..  
  
Spike: You win...  
  
Xander looked around the room...  
  
Xander: Where's Giles?  
  
Buffy kinda looks around the room..  
  
Xander: Afraid he'd get blood on him?  
  
Buffy looks at the floor.. Xander chuckles..  
  
Xander: Look I have to go.. Got a date with the triplets tonight..  
  
Buffy glares at him and he smiles..  
  
Xander: What.. A guy can dream can't he? Actually if I could dream it would only be of Buffy in the Buff...  
  
Xander closes his eyes and smiles.. Buffy hits him playfully on the arm...  
  
Buffy: Your lucky I'll let you get away with that..  
  
Xander chuckled..  
  
Spike: Oh.. The soden poofs are in love...  
  
Xander and Buffy glared at him...Spike smiled....  
  
Xander: I haven't completely talked myself out of dusting you... I gotta go.. Seeya Buff...  
  
Xander looked at her from head to toe and looked at her face.. raising his eyebrows as she pushed him out the door... She followed closing it behind her..  
  
Buffy: You get dumber and dumber..  
  
Xander looks at her in mock shock..  
  
Xander: I do not.. I'm deep I tell ya.. Deep... I'm as Deep as the ocean..  
  
Buffy raises her eyebrows looking at him..  
  
Xander: An olympic size swimming pool?  
  
Buffy frowns...  
  
Xander: A kiddie pool from the mall?  
  
Buffy smiles..  
  
Buffy: Maybe a little deeper than that...  
  
Xander sighs..  
  
Xander: Nice to know what you think of me Buff.... For a split second I thought you liked me..  
  
Buffy smiles and blushes taking Xander by suprise..  
  
Buffy: You know if you ever get self confidence you could have anywoman you want..  
  
Xander looks at her..  
  
Xander: The one I want is out of my league...  
  
Xander smiles at her as he turns to leave...  
  
Buffy: No one is out of your league Xand.....  
  
Xander smiles at her once more as he walks toward his house... Xander walks into the warehouse.. he looks at his bike and moves to the weapons locker.. He walks out in full hunting gear...  
  
Adam: So?  
  
Xander looks at him..  
  
Adam: Did you infiltrate the compound?  
  
Xander nods..  
  
Xander: They don't kill demons.. they capture them for study.. I don't trust them... And I think the leader.. Maggie Walsh.. May know something about me.. they had vampire detectors.. I don't know if I sat any off but....  
  
Adam nods his head..  
  
Adam: Just be carefull... I have orders from the council to tell the slayer of our operation... I thought I'd tell you ahead of time..  
  
Xander sighs and nods..  
  
Xander: Thanks.. I guess I'll head out... Maybe if I kill something I'll feel better..  
  
Xander walked into his apartment building.. as he looked up from the floor he saw the woman of his dreams...  
  
Buffy: She ruined my leather pants........  
  
Xander nodded and opened his door...  
  
Xander: Welcome to OUR humble abode..... Take a look around.. those two rooms are free...  
  
Xander walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet... He pulled out a syringe gun and a mouth guard... he sat on the sink and put the guard in his mouth biting down.. he quickly injected the serum into his vien... he began convulseing as he fell from the sink with a dull thump.. he stood up shakily and replaced the mouth gaurd and gun... and hobbled out of the bathroom to his bed....  
  
Buffy: Are you okay? Did you fall?  
  
Xander chuckled..  
  
Xander: Slipped... I'm okay... Hows the room?  
  
Buffy noticed how his breathing was uneven and even forced.. she walked over to the bed and felt his pulse...  
  
Buffy: Damn Xan.. Did you run a marathon?  
  
Xander chuckled..  
  
Xander: Nah.. Don't think I'd make it right now... So is your roomate a demon?  
  
Buffy frowns..  
  
Buffy: No.. Just very annoying...  
  
Xander chuckles..  
  
Xander: Well.. You can stay here as long as you want... My shaver is off limits..  
  
Buffy giggled..  
  
Buffy: I think I have my own Xand....  
  
Buffy laid down beside him.. Xander eyes are closed and his breathing has just slowed down...  
  
Xander: Your lucky I have will power... Most men with a beutiful woman in there bed would jump them...  
  
Buffy looked at him with raised eyebrows..  
  
Buffy: You don't have the guts...  
  
Xander raised his head to look at her..  
  
Xander: You insult my manlyness... this means war...  
  
Xander quickly reached over and began tickling her...  
  
Buffy: St...Stop.. Okay.. I give.. I give..  
  
Both are laughing as they lay on the bed...  
  
Buffy: Do you ever miss highschool?  
  
Xander looked in thought..  
  
Xander: No.. I miss us in highschool.. inseperable..well almost..  
  
Buffy looked at him..  
  
Buffy: Whats that supposed to mean?  
  
Xander looked at her and frowned..  
  
Xander: Look Buff.. I don't want to fight with you..  
  
Buffy didn't stop glaring..  
  
Xander: fine... You all tried to get rid of me a couple of times...  
  
Buffy looked down..  
  
Buffy: I.. We.. Just didn't want you to get hurt.. I don't think I could live with myself if you got hurt..  
  
Xander wrapped his arm around her shoulders..  
  
Xander: I feel the same way about you Buff...  
  
With this the duo fell into a comfortable silence and let sleep overtake them.....  
  
Thats part 7.. so how is it.. I know I'm centering on certain characters right now but I'll bring the rest of the group in soon... Also... the chase for an HST could reveal Xander's secret.. on the next Thrilling (Yawn) part of The Daywalker.....  
  
Part 8/?  
  
Riley and Graham walked through the graveyard..  
  
Graham: Where's Xander?  
  
Riley looked around..  
  
Riley: He took the other side... Man its a quiet night...  
  
Before Graham could answer he went flying.. Riley turned quickly but not quick enough as he to was hit and knocked into the side of a crypt.. Xander ran from the side and jump kicked the demon knocking it into a tree.. he quickly ran to Riley who was closest to him...  
  
Xander: You okay?  
  
Riley nodded.. Xander turned his head and saw the demon began to run along the crypts..  
  
Xander: Take care of Graham I'll be right back...  
  
Xander grabbed the knife out of Riley's ankle sheath and jumped off a gravestone onto a crypt.. he began to run and jump from crypt to crypt at an inhuman pace.. jumping 15 or 20 feet distance between each one... he quickly spotted the demon and jumped off the crypt in a flying tackle hitting it in the back he quickly raised the knife and drove it into the back of the demons neck.. cutting through his spine killing it almost instantly... Xander stood and grabbed his radio..  
  
Xander: How's Graham?  
  
He waited a second..  
  
Riley: Alive.. But unconcience.. We need to get back to base... The HST?  
  
Xander looked at it..  
  
Xander: Dead.. Thought it was best... Call for a pickup for Graham.. I'll finish the patrol of the south end...  
  
Xander began moving..  
  
Riley: Copy...  
  
Xander put the radio on his belt and pulled his tazer into his hand as he walked...  
  
Initiative~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walsh is debriefing Riley on the nights patrol..  
  
Walsh: Who took out the hostile Agent Finn?  
  
Riley was standing at ease looked at her across a table..  
  
Riley: Agent Harris Ma'am..  
  
Walsh nodded as she frowned..  
  
Walsh: I want you to keep a close eye on Agen Harris... I don't trust him...  
  
Riley looked confused..  
  
Riley: Yes Ma'am.. But I have to say I trust him with my life...  
  
Walsh looks at him..  
  
Walsh: I trust him with life Agent Finn... I just don't trust him with progress..... Dismissed...  
  
Riley nods and walks from the room....  
  
X & B apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Xander walked in quietly and moved toward the kitchen... he put a slice of pizza in the microwave... He just started to eat when a very tired Buffy walked in and fell beside him on the couch..  
  
Xander: You know.. We should take tomarrow off... Stay in and do movie Pizza night with Wills... What do you say?  
  
Buffy nodded into his shoulder half conciece..  
  
Xander: Or you and I could stay in and have hot naked sex?  
  
Buffy just nodded into his shoulder then stopped abruptly and looked at him..  
  
Buffy: Your lucky I'm to tired to hurt you...  
  
Xander chuckled and stood up..  
  
Xander: Here I'll help...  
  
Xander picked her up in a cradle and walked toward her bedroom... he laid her on the bed and took off her shoes before tucking her in..  
  
Buffy: Night..  
  
Xander nodded..  
  
Xander: Night...  
  
Xander turned and shut off the light closing the door as he left.. He didn't see Buffy smile into her pillow and mouth his name.. Xander walked into the warehouse the next morning not saying a word just sitting in the chair for his daily (big) dose of the serum.. he had the little dosages at his apartment but he needed to be restrained for the bigger ones.. Adam walked in with the syringe gun in his hand a giant smile on his face..  
  
Xander: I still think this is the best part of your day..  
  
Adam chuckled as he put the binds on his arms and stuck the gun to his neck...  
  
Adam: And I still say I have no clue what you mean..  
  
He pulled the trigger and stepped back as Xander began to convulse.. A worried look on his face until Xander stopped convulsing and began to breath deeply. then he smiled again and undid the straps.. Xander stood up shakily sitting his mouth guard on a table..  
  
Xander: On to class... I think Walsh suspects somthing.. she's always looking at me.. I think she's having Ariel and Forest follow me on campus...  
  
Adam nodded in thought..  
  
Adam: The council has been unable to find information on the "Initiative" as you call it.. So stay on the inside a little longer..  
  
Xander looks at him..  
  
Xander: If this gets me killed i'm kicking your ass...  
  
Adam chuckled..  
  
Adam: Okay..Sure... Go to class...  
  
Xander sighed and got on his bike..  
  
Xander: This is faster than walking..  
  
Adams answer was drowned out by the roar of the engine... Xander let off the clutch and left a black mark as he left the warehouse...  
  
Adam: Bloody showoff...  
  
Xander coasted the bike into a space and shut off the engine.. he stepped off the bike taking off his sunglasses and walked into the main building of UC Sunnydale. Xander walked up bhind Buffy and threw an arm around her..  
  
Xander: Hey. Roomie... Whats new?  
  
Buffy glared at him..  
  
Buffy: You mean since you woke me up at 5 in the morning to go jogging?  
  
Xander chuckled..  
  
Xander: yeah.. Since then?  
  
Buffy looked at him...  
  
Buffy: Not much... I took a shower got ready for school and ate breakfast..  
  
Xander looked at her..  
  
Xander: Could you tell me about the shower part?  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes..  
  
Buffy: Maybe later...  
  
Xander smiled big..  
  
Xander: Well it gives me something to image in class.... Yep got the mental image all i have to do is add movement.. and Yes.. a soapy naked Buffy in my shower...  
  
Buffy hit his arm..  
  
Buffy: Will you ever grow up?  
  
Xander looked in thought..  
  
Xander: I doubt it... Beside you like me for my jokes and love me for my body..  
  
Buffy chuckled...  
  
Buffy: I didn't mean to walk in while you were getting out of the shower Xan..  
  
Xander looked at her with raised eyebrows..  
  
Xander: And thats exactly what I'll tell you tomarrow..  
  
Buffy smiled..  
  
Buffy: It wasn't like I saw anything.. you had a towel on..  
  
Xander smirked evilly..  
  
Xander: Thats why the only thing you could say for five minutes were one sylable words..  
  
Buffy blushed deep red as Willow and Oz walked up.. Both looked at Buffy's expression and raised an eyebrow...  
  
Willow: Whats going on?  
  
Xander just shrugged...  
  
Xander: Nothin.. If you don't mind I have to find Graham and get notes for history..  
  
Xander waved and said bye as he walked into his and Grahams classroom.. He saw Graham with a bandage on his head..  
  
Xander: Hows the head man?  
  
Graham looked at him and sighed..  
  
Graham: How do you think it is? It hurts.. At least you got the HST...  
  
Xander nodded..  
  
Xander: Big bastard wasn't he?  
  
Graham only nodded as he laid his head on his desk to sleep.. mumbling...  
  
Graham: That he was...  
  
Xander looked at him..  
  
Xander: Bet he hit like Muhamed Ali...  
  
Graham nodded his head...  
  
Graham: Felt like I got hit by a bus...  
  
Xander chuckled for a second.. then started to work.. Grahams head never left the top of the desk till the end of the class... Then Xander half carried half led him to his next class...  
  
Xander: You really should have stayed in bed man...  
  
Graham just fell into his seat and Xander sat beside him...  
  
Xander: Hey. Tell Riley I'm taking the night off.. Spend time with my friends..  
  
Graham nodded..  
  
Graham: No problem... Have fun...  
  
Xander chuckled..  
  
Xander: I hope to have more fun than normal nights.. Our normal nights anyway..  
  
Graham chuckled and they sat through another boring class.... Xander walked beside Buffy and Willow.. Oz had his arm around Willow..  
  
Xander: So.. Whats up for tonight?  
  
Buffy looked at him..  
  
Buffy: You and I are taking the night off remember... Movie night..  
  
Xander chuckled and looked at Willow and Oz..  
  
Willow: Oz has a gig...  
  
Xander smiled at them and Willow blushed he leaned down to Buffy's ear and wispered..  
  
Xander: I'm getting suspecious of his so called "gigs" how about you?  
  
Buffy laughed and nodded.. Willow gave them death glares that mixed with her blush.. Oz just looked calm..  
  
Xander: Guess its just me and you blonde... What movie you want?  
  
Buffy shrugged..  
  
Buffy: Its a suprise...  
  
Xander sighed.. and looked at Oz..  
  
Xander & Oz: Chick flick...  
  
Buffy hit Xander's arm and Willow did the same to Oz..  
  
Xander: Okay.. You get the movie's... I'll get the pizza...  
  
Buffy nodded smiling as Xander walked away..  
  
Willow: Whats up with you and Xander?  
  
Buffy looked at her in a panic..  
  
Buffy: i don't know what your talking about Will... I have to get a movie.. bye..  
  
As Buffy walked quickly away Willow turned to Oz..  
  
Oz: Wierd...  
  
Willow nodded with a smile on her face..  
  
Willow: So... Lets go to the dorm....  
  
Oz just shrugged and the two walked away arm and arm.. Xander walked into the warehouse to see Adam practicing a sword kata.. he watched as the immortal finished...  
  
Xander: your pretty good... Anyway here to update you on the initiative... Basicaly same thing.. there not letting me in the labs and if I break in.. well were screwed.. so... I propose we say screw em and go on with our own operation...  
  
Adam nodded..  
  
Adam: No.. Stay in a little longer..  
  
Xander sighed..  
  
Xander: I'm taking the night off..  
  
Adam looked at him..  
  
Adam: You most certainly are not..  
  
Xander looked at him..  
  
Xander: Sorry.. I got a movie with a blond... Your outta luck... Good night..  
  
Adam sighed..  
  
Adam: Why me?!  
  
Xander chuckled as he walked out of the warehouse... Xander walked into his apartment with a Pizza on his arm and a smile on his face... Buffy looked at him..  
  
Buffy: What are you so happy about?  
  
Xander looked at her..  
  
Xander: I'm watching a movie and eating pizza with my best friend.. we haven't done this since... wow.. along time.  
  
Buffy smiled and patted the seat beside her..  
  
Xander: What movie did you get?  
  
Buffy looked at him..  
  
Buffy: Return of the Jedi..  
  
Xander looked at her in shock..  
  
Xander: You hate that movie..  
  
Buffy shrugged..  
  
Buffy: But you love it... and its not that bad.. I think yoda's cool..  
  
Xander laughed..  
  
Xander: Yeah yeah.. I know the truth.. you have a crush on Han don't you? I'm so jealous..  
  
Buffy chuckled..  
  
Buffy: No.. I don't have a crush on Han...  
  
Buffy saw Xander smile evilly..  
  
Xander: Who do you have a crush on? I have seen the way you look at........... Oz..  
  
Buffy held her breath until he said Oz then she slapped the back of his head..  
  
Xander: No.. seriously.. Who do you have a crush on Miss. Summers?  
  
Buffy faked a look of thought..  
  
Buffy: Well.. He's tall... Hansome.. Dark hair.. and Eyes and... He isn't near as stupid as most people think..  
  
Xander looked at her..  
  
Xander: I give up.. Just tell me..  
  
Buffy smiled..  
  
Buffy: Parker..  
  
Xander fell off the couch laughing..  
  
Xander: If your telling the truth I'm going to kill him..  
  
Buffy looked at him still in a smile..  
  
Buffy: Why is that Mr. Harris?  
  
Xander stood up..  
  
Xander: Lets just say he has a thing for every decent looking freshman in school.. and has had a thing with at least half of them..  
  
Buffy still smiled..  
  
Buffy: Okay.. It wasn't Parker... But he has been hitting on me lately.. Riley has finally given up..  
  
Xander laughed..  
  
Xander: He thinks you have a thing for me...  
  
Buffy blushed..  
  
Buffy: What gave him that idea?  
  
Xander shrugged..  
  
Xander: I asked him the same thing... Told him we've been like this since sophmore year.. Uh..  
  
Buffy looked at him in thought..  
  
Buffy: Is there more to us?  
  
Xander looked at her..  
  
Xander: I don't know.. I try not to get my hopes up about that..  
  
Buffy looked at him for a second...  
  
Xander: What do you think?  
  
Buffy looked deep in his eyes.. looking for any sign that might make her answer easier.. then she saw it... she saw his love.. and she knew it was for her..... As an answer she tilted her head and moved toward him... there lips touched lightly as they leaned toward eachother... the kiss gave them both the answers they needed... It gave them love.. After a few minutes they pulled back..  
  
Buffy: Thats what I hope...  
  
Xander smiled and held her close as they drifted to sleep......  
  
Thats all for part 8... How is it? Is it getting better? worse? i need feedback... Cobra_011@hotmail.com...  
  
The Daywalker Part 9/?  
  
Xander walked into the warehouse wistling happily..  
  
Adam: Great if your so happy about the injection I can't enjoy it..  
  
Xander chuckled and sat in the chair taking the serum he stood up a little shaky..  
  
Xander: I'm going on patrol with Buffy tonight.. I think it would be the best time to tell her..  
  
Adam shook his head..  
  
Adam: Got knew orders kid.. Only her watcher must know.. Just so he can keep her off our backs.. You and I will go see him in an hour..  
  
Xander nodded..  
  
Xander: Sure Giles is cool..  
  
Adam looked at him for a second..  
  
Adam: Rupert Giles?  
  
Xander nodded.. Adam looked around in a kind of panic..  
  
Adam: I haven't seen him in.... 35 years.. I still look the same.. Were screwed kid..  
  
Xander chuckled..  
  
Xander: At least i'm not the only one getting interogated...  
  
Xander smiled as he got in the driver side of Adam's jeep..  
  
Adam: What do you think your doing?  
  
Xander smiled as he closed the door and started the car..  
  
Xander: I'd like to get there before the sun sets...  
  
Adam sighed loudly and got in the passenger seat.. Xander put the jeep in gear and floored it... Adam screaming about impending death as they speed down the street.. Xander opened the door of Giles's apartment and walked in.. Methos behind him... Xander smiled at Spike who was chained to a chair..  
  
Xander: Hiya Spikey..  
  
Spike growled then looked behind Xander.. he looked at Xander in a panic..  
  
Spike: Harris.. Untie me ya bloody wanker.. guys gonna kill me..  
  
Xander looked at Methos who looked cold.. empasive..  
  
Xander: And I should care why?  
  
Spike began pulling harder on his chains as Giles walked in..  
  
Giles: Xander.. Adam?  
  
Adam looked from Spike for a second and nodded at Giles..  
  
Adam: Where is he William?  
  
Spike looked up.  
  
Spike: Look Methos.. Angelus is a good guy... What the bloody hell am I doin? The poofster is in L.A.  
  
Adam nodded turning from him and starting to walk out the door..  
  
Xander: You can't kill him Methos...  
  
Adam whirled around and stared at his charge... he looked intemidating..  
  
Adam: Why not?  
  
Xander sighed..  
  
Xander: Death would be the easy way for him...  
  
Adam looked intrigued and nodded for Xander to continue..  
  
Xander: He was cursed with a soul... now he is trying to redeem himself.. he helps people... Don't think I'm taking up for him.. hell I hate the basterd.. he almost killed me a few times..  
  
Adam looked at the young man and nodded.. not convinced but he could tell Xander was telling the truth...  
  
Giles: Excuse me... Methos?  
  
Both Adam and Xander sighed and sat down...  
  
Xander: Boy do we have a story for you G-Man...  
  
Giles wiped his glasses and looked at the two visitors... He was silent for a few minutes after hearing there story..  
  
Giles: Good lord.  
  
Xander chuckles..  
  
Xander: That about covers it..  
  
Giles puts his glasses back on..  
  
Giles: Good lord...  
  
Xander and Adam look at each other..  
  
Adam: I believe we've covered that Rupert..  
  
Giles nods..  
  
Giles: Yes.. Um.. Good lord...  
  
Xander rolled his eyes and Adam sighed.. both falling back on the couch.. Spike is laughing..  
  
Spike: So the little wanker is a vamp...  
  
Xander glared at Spike to shut him up.. it didn't work..  
  
Spike: Maybe he'll have a chance with the slayer now.. after all he's basically dead..  
  
Xander's hand gripped the center table hard.. they heard the crack as the edge broke off in his hand.. Spike stared at him wide eyed and then shut his mouth quickly.. Giles looks at him with shock..  
  
Giles: Who is going to pay for that?!  
  
Xander points a thumb at Adam who already has his wallet in his hand...  
  
Adam: Damn kid.. I feel like a father or something... NO.. more like a parole officer.. yeah thats it...  
  
Xander laughs as Adam hands Giles a few bills... Adam glares at him...  
  
Adam: I'm not made of money you know..  
  
Xander chuckled..  
  
Xander: Yeah but the church is... Lets go..  
  
Adam ran a hand over his face as he stood..  
  
Xander: This is just between us right...  
  
Giles nodded..  
  
Giles: Of course.. However I do believe you should tell Buffy and the others..  
  
Xander nodded then looked at Spike.. Spike noticed he still had the piece of table in his hand so he just nodded quickly.. Xander smiled nodding and walked out the door..  
  
Xander: seya G-Man..  
  
Adam: Goodbye Rupert..  
  
The door closed leaving a speachless watcher and Vampire alone.. As they walked out toward the car...  
  
Xander: How do you know deadboy?  
  
Adam looked at him strangely..  
  
Xander: Angel or Angelus..  
  
Adam had a sad look on his face for a few moments..  
  
Adam: I was in Europe.. It was around extactly one hundred and 2 years ago.. I and my wife Cecilia were walking through a park.. It was dark but I thought I could protect her... And she trusted my judgement... Then they came out of the shadows.. Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, and William.. I didn't find out there names till a few weeks later from a local snitch... I fought them.. even had Angelus and Spike beat.. But Darla and Drusilla had gotten by me.. They took Cecilia... I found her at my doorstep the next morning..  
  
Adam looks down at the ground.. Xander bows his head before speaking..  
  
Xander: You and Giles have a lot in common..  
  
Adam looks at him curiously..  
  
Xander: Not my story to tell man... Trust me.. Giles knows how you feel..  
  
Adam only nods as he gets in the jeep.. this time in the drivers side. Xander notices and shakes his head..  
  
Xander: I'll walk.. Its faster..  
  
Adam chuckled as he pulled away from the complex.. Xander laughed and walked toward his house.. As Xander walked in he saw Buffy at the doorway.. her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.. Xander gulped..  
  
Buffy: Where have you been all day?  
  
Xander looked at her..  
  
Xander: Giles's.. Wanted to talk to him about the initiative...  
  
Buffy softened her glare a little.. but only a little  
  
Buffy: Everyone was worried about you... I thought you were in trouble.. Couldn't concentrate on my work..  
  
Xander smiled slightly and Buffy smiled back..  
  
Xander: Its nice to know you care.. Really it is.. But i'm not helpless... And I'm not going anywhere...  
  
Buffy looked straight in his eyes.. and saw the real Xander.. Not the joking boy in highschool.. Not even the serious young adult she had been seeing the last few months... She saw XANDER.. She saw what he hid from everyone.. she saw the brave selfless hero that he's always been in a pinch.. And she couldn't help but move closer and look deeper.. seeing pain and finally seeing happiness.. behind the cloud of anguish he was still a child.. he was still filled with love of both life and matters of the heart.. and as she looked deeper she saw that it was for her... That was the last thought that entered her mind as there lips met.........  
  
Thats it for part.... 9.. might take a while to get part 10 up.. but I'll try to make it a good one... Thanks for reviewing everyone and keep it up.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 10/?  
  
Xander: I'm telling her.  
  
Adam sighed and squezed the bridge of his nose..  
  
Adam: You can't Xander..  
  
Xander shook his head but didn't break eye contact..  
  
Xander: I'm telling her. And so are you.  
  
Adam shook his head..  
  
Adam: Hell no.. Tell her your secret but not another damn person is going to know mine.. Hell I didn't want to tell you and Rupert.  
  
Xander finally broke eye contact and looked at the floor..  
  
Xander: Fine.. Then just back me up with my secret.. I'm asking this as a friend Adam... Neither of us have that many.  
  
Adam sighed in defeat..  
  
Adam: Fine. I'll help you tell the slayer.. Damn women.. Always in the way of a cause.. Did I tell you about the love triangle between Anthony, Cleopatra and myself?  
  
Xander turned and walked toward the exit..  
  
Xander: Don't have time to hear it right now Adam.. Maybe after patrol.. By the way.. Walsh really has it in for me.. I don't know how much longer I can take this crap.  
  
The door shut before Adam could say anything.. Xander walked into Prof. Walsh's office.. He shut the door as Walsh turned to look at him..  
  
Walsh: What are you?  
  
Xander looked at her in confusion..  
  
Walsh: I don't trust you Harris.. And I don't want people I can't trust.. Your off the team..  
  
Xander looked at her curiously and then shrugged..  
  
Xander: Okay..  
  
Walsh seems shocked..  
  
Xander: But I doubt you'll just let me walk out of here.. Even if I did promise to keep this place a secret.  
  
Walsh chuckles...  
  
Walsh: Thats exactly what I'm going to do... But I will warn you that we CAN and WILL go to extremes to keep our operations a secret.. Now leave.  
  
Xander nodded and turned walking out of her office with a slight smirk on his face.. Xander saw Riley walking toward him and put on a sorrowfilled look...  
  
Riley: Whats wrong?  
  
Xander looked at him..  
  
Xander: I got fired..  
  
Riley looks shocked..  
  
Xander: Look.. If you ever need me.. Well it goes unsaid.  
  
Riley nods as Xander walks out of the initiative. Xander walks up to Buffy breathing deeply..  
  
Xander: I need to talk to you tonight..  
  
Buffy looked at him concerned as he walked beside her..  
  
Buffy: Are you okay?  
  
Xander swallowed and nodded..  
  
Xander: Yeah.. I'm fine.. But its really important..  
  
Buffy nodded still looking concerned..  
  
Buffy: Okay.. We'll talk after patrol.. You are coming right?  
  
Xander smiled and nodded..  
  
Xander: I love my Buffy time..  
  
Buffy chuckled as they walked down the hallway.. Hand in hand.. Willow and Oz watching from behind with smiles on there faces..well on Willows anyway.  
  
Willow: Told ya.  
  
Oz nods looking in thought..  
  
Oz: Yea you did... How much do I owe you again?  
  
Willow smiles a naughty smile and the two walk out the doors.. Xander and Buffy are walking through a cemetery.. Xander has a broadsword in his right hand and a stake in his left.. Buffy is carrying mr. Pointy..  
  
Buffy: What did you need to talk to me about?  
  
Xander took a deep breath..  
  
Xander: Do you trust me Buffy?  
  
Buffy looked at him like he was nuts..  
  
Buffy: Of course.  
  
Xander nodded nervously..  
  
Xander: So if I was diffrent it wouldn't matter?  
  
Buffy shook her head..  
  
Buffy: Not unless you were evil.. Please say your not evil.  
  
Xander chuckled quietly..  
  
Xander: I'm not evil... However I am.......diffrent.  
  
Buffy looked at him expectantly.. Xander again took a deep breath..  
  
Xander: Why don't I just show you? Follow me.  
  
Buffy nodded a worried expression still on her face.. She followed him out of the cemetery.. They walked into the well lit wearhouse..  
  
Xander: Remember that guy in the graveyard that killed those two drynt demons?  
  
Buffy nodded as Xander took a deep breath..  
  
Xander: He was me..  
  
Buffy looked at him for a second before blinking...  
  
Adam: So. You told her yet?  
  
Xander glared at him..  
  
Xander: I'm in the middle of it.. Is Giles here?  
  
Adam nodded..  
  
Xander: Bring him here.  
  
Adam nodded again and walked from the room..  
  
Xander: Okay.. Now the hard part.. I'm a vampire..  
  
Buffy took a step back and his heart clenched..  
  
Xander: A good vampire.. A daywalker..  
  
Buffy looks hurt and confused as Giles walks in..  
  
Buffy: You lied to me.  
  
Xander hung his head looking at the floor..  
  
Xander: yeah.. I did.  
  
Buffy just looked at him in shock.. Giles didn't say anything..  
  
Buffy: Why?  
  
Xander swallowed..  
  
Xander: Fear. I feel for you Buffy.. I used to call it love but I think i'm in the process of moving on.. And I don't want to.. I thought if you knew.. That well.. Instead of just being background guy I'd fall to someone you used to know guy.. I couldn't handle that.. Hell I still can't.. But I can't lie to you anymore.. I'm staying here tonight so you can think on things.. If you don't want to see me again.. I'll understand...  
  
Xander turned and walked toward the exit.. throwing Giles his car keys..  
  
Xander: make sure she gets home Giles... Please.  
  
Giles nodded and led a very confused and shocked Buffy to Xander's Cuda.. As they left Adam walked up beside Xander..  
  
Adam: How long will you let her think?  
  
Xander smiles somewhat sadly..  
  
Xander: I have forever... And I'll wait longer..  
  
Adam smiles..  
  
Adam: Your a good man Xander.. I don't care what everyone else says about you.  
  
Xander looked at Adam with a raised eyebrow.. Adam chuckled and walked toward the upstairs..  
  
Adam: You have the spar cot..  
  
Xander sighed..  
  
Xander: The thing feels like concrete!  
  
Adam just shruged as he walked into his room.. Xander groaned and walked to the corner cot..  
  
part 11/?  
  
Xander sat in his first class.... He sat in his normal seat and was more than a little hurt when Buffy changed places with Willow.. About half way through class he couldn't sit any longer.. He stood up and began to walk from the room...  
  
Walsh: Where do you think your going Mr. Harris?  
  
Xander turned and looked at her..  
  
Xander: Somewhere else mom..  
  
Walsh looked at him in shock as he walked out of the room... He didn't need the class anyway.. He walked down the halls quickly..  
  
Riley: Hey Xand! Wait up!  
  
Xander grimaced but stopped and waited for Riley to catch him..  
  
Riley: Ok.. Whats up with you and Buffy?  
  
Xander shrugged...  
  
Xander: She's pissed at me...  
  
Riley nodded..  
  
Riley: I got that to... Don't let it get to you.. I know how you feel.. And don't worry about Walsh.. I'll make sure she doesn't get you in trouble..  
  
Xander nodded..  
  
Xander: Thanks man.. I gotta get some air.. Seya.  
  
Riley waves and runs back toward the class... Xander sighs and walks out of the school... Xander walks into the warehouse to see Adam in a sword Kata..  
  
Xander: Wanna spar?  
  
Adam looked at him and smiled..  
  
Adam: You wanna lose?  
  
Xander snorted and picked up his sword...  
  
Xander: Thats not likely...  
  
The two lunged at eachother and fought back and forth for over an hour... Finally Xander ran up the wall and flipped over laying his sword on Adams neck..  
  
Xander: I win.  
  
Adam scowled at him..  
  
Adam: Took you long enough..  
  
Xander chuckled not looking winded..  
  
Xander: I had some issues to think about..  
  
Adam breathed deeply shaking his head..  
  
Adam: Your very strange Xander... Very strange..  
  
Adam walked into his room as Xander laid on his cot.. Talking to himself..  
  
Xander: I wonder if Blade would mind a visit? I need some time away from the hellmouth...  
  
Buffy watched as Xander walked out of the classroom.. She wanted to go after him... she did.. But she just couldn't do it.. she felt betrayed.. she watched as Riley frowned at her and jogged out the door after Xander..  
  
Willow: Whats with Xander?  
  
Buffy shrugged as if she didn't care..  
  
Willow: What happened?  
  
Buffy looked at her for a second..  
  
Buffy: Nothing Will... I just need some time to figure everything out..  
  
Willow looked at the slayer a second longer then turned back to her notes.. not sure what to say.. As the class ended Buffy went to the one person she could talk to....Joyce.. As Buffy walked into the house Joyce was watching tv on the couch..  
  
Joyce: Hi honey.. What are you doing home?  
  
She saw the look on Buffy's face..  
  
Joyce: Is Angel back?  
  
Buffy looked confused and shook her head...  
  
Buffy: No.. I just need to talk to you.. Its about Xander..  
  
Joyce nodded patting the cusion of the couch.. Buffy sat down..  
  
Buffy: He lied to me mom..  
  
Joyce looked confused and was about to ask her why when..  
  
Buffy: He didn't trust me.. He thought I'd kick him out of the group or something... He didn't trust me....  
  
She said this in almost a whisper.... Her mother looked at her sincerely..  
  
Joyce: If Xander kept something from you it must have been for a good reason.. Not that he didn't trust you.. He probably didn't trust in himself..  
  
Buffy looks at the floor as he hears Giles come in..  
  
Giles: Joyce are you ready?  
  
Buffy looks at Giles then at Joyce.. then back at Giles.. finally she decides not to ask questions about them... but..  
  
Buffy: I was wondering if I could stay here until Xander and I work this out?  
  
Joyce was about to say yes...  
  
Giles: That won't be neccessary.. Xander has left for a time..  
  
Buffy looks at him and blinks..  
  
Buffy: What?!  
  
Giles takes off his glasses and wipes them..  
  
Giles: He thought that the way you treated him this morning meant you needed space... He's giving it to you..  
  
Buffy is at a lose..  
  
Giles: Therefore there is no need for you to move in with Joyce..  
  
Buffy just nods still blinking..  
  
Joyce: Are you okay honey?  
  
Buffy looks at her mom..  
  
Buffy: Huh? Oh yeah.. I'm fine.  
  
Joyce smiles at her daughter and stands..  
  
Joyce: I'm ready when you are Rupert..  
  
Buffy watches as Joyce and Giles walk out of the house..  
  
Buffy: What just happened?  
  
theres part... hold on i have to look..... 11.. yeah.. next part.. Xander goes to the least likely place.... I wonder where? please R&R... thanks.. 


	5. chapter 5

Part 12/?  
  
Xander walked into the headquarters for Angel investigations... He faintly heard Cordy talking as he turned a corner..  
  
Cordy: I swear Doyle.. You dress worse than Xander..  
  
Xander smiled..  
  
Xander: Did I hear my name?  
  
Cordy turned and gaped at Xander.. Gone were the multi colored shirts that almost made her eyes bleed... in his old cloths place was a dark long sleeve shirt and dark baggy jeans.. a black leather duster was the cover..  
  
Cordy: You look good.. I um.. Mean like a vampire...  
  
Xander chuckled and looked at the half demon..  
  
Xander: Xander Harris..  
  
Doyle took his hand..  
  
Doyle: Francis Doyle.. Everyone calls me Doyle..  
  
Xander nods..  
  
Xander: Where's deadboy?  
  
Doyle looks confused..  
  
Cordy: He's taking care of a vamp nest in the slums.. He should be back..  
  
The door opens and Angel walks in..  
  
Cordy: Now..  
  
Angel walks in not seeing Xander...  
  
Angel: Doyle.. there were more like 10 vamps then 5.. Xander?  
  
Xander chuckles..  
  
Xander: Hey Deadboy.. How ya been?  
  
Angel looks at the young man..  
  
Angel: Don't call me that.. What are you doing here?  
  
Xander rolled his eyes..  
  
Xander: Fine we'll skip the pleasentries... Buffy needs some space from me.. So I thought I'd visit my second favorite vamp with a soul...  
  
Angel looks at him..  
  
Angel: Second?  
  
Xander chuckles..  
  
Xander: Your right... Third.. I like me more than I like you..  
  
Cordy and Doyle take a step back.. Xander looks at them..  
  
Xander: Souled Vampire.. Plus I'm not really a vamp.. kinda sorta.. I'm a vamp but i'm not completely dead.. you see my heart beats every couple of minutes and I age.. Very slowly but I do age.. I thought I'd get that out of the way so you'll trust me.  
  
Angel looks at him in confusion..  
  
Angel: So what are you?  
  
Xander sighed..  
  
Xander: In myth I'm called a Daywalker...  
  
Angel and Doyle looked shocked..  
  
Doyle: Your Blade!?  
  
Xander laughed and shook his head..  
  
Xander: Blade's my sire..  
  
Everyone looked at Xander..  
  
Xander: I'll tell ya the whole story sometime.. Right now I need a place to stay for a few days.. Then I'm back on the road..  
  
Angel shrugged..  
  
Angel: Sure.. But I still don't get why Buffy needs space..  
  
Xander looked down..  
  
Xander: She doesn't trust me.. and she thinks I don't trust her. And before you say anything how that normally wouldn't matter..  
  
Cordy nods to his answer..  
  
Xander: Uh...Ew... We were starting to get close.. I screwed it up..  
  
Angel was in a little shock.. Cordy was a little jealous and Doyle.. well he didn't give a damn.  
  
Xander: And she needed space.. So i'm here.. You have anything I can kill?  
  
He looked at all of them..  
  
Doyle: I think I can help ya there man..  
  
Doyle grabbed his head and yelled in pain...Xander was the first one by his side.. quickly holding him upright until his yell stopped and he moved to sit down..  
  
Doyle: Tomarrow night.. tons of vampires man.. at least 30 or 40.. middle of the slums.. you know the old abandoned factories.. they were fighting a group of kids..  
  
Xander looked at the fang gang...  
  
Xander: I'll scout it out during the day... for now I say we all get some sleep..  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.. although Angel of course didn't like the plan... he couldn't think of anything better.. Xander rode his bike down the nearly empty streets of the slums.. he thought it wierd that any part of L.A. would be this deserted.. He soon found the answer to this question as he saw a group of young men and women blocking an alley.. crossbows aimed at him.. he held up his hands as he stepped off his bike..  
  
Xander: Hey. I'm not here to hurt any of you... I'm actually here to help..  
  
The leader stepped forward..  
  
Gunn: We don't want your help..  
  
Xander nodded..  
  
Xander: You might not want it... But you need it... Tonight an army of vamps is going to come after you... My friends and I can help you..  
  
Gunn seems in thought..  
  
Gunn: How do you know?  
  
Xander sighed lowering his hands..  
  
Xander: I just do..  
  
Gunn looks in thought.. He's not sure to trust the young man or not....  
  
Xander: Look.. you don't have to trust me.. just be ready.. My friends and I'll be here after dark.. by the way.. ones a vamp.. but he's a good guy.. Plus if you wanna stake him after.. I doubt I'll stop ya..  
  
Gunn kinda chuckled as the young man got on his motorcycle..  
  
Xander: By the way.. The names Xander..  
  
Xander put his shades back on and spun the bike around leaving a black mark as he flew down the highway.. Xander walked into Angel investigations..  
  
Doyle: I see they didn't take it well..  
  
Xander chuckled..  
  
Xander: They hate cryptic guy just as much as I do...  
  
Doyle laughed as they walked toward the office.. it was only a few hours till sundown and they needed to get prepared..  
  
Angel: I've scouted the sewers.. I have a way to the warehouse district.. I'll meet you there at sundown..  
  
Xander nodded.. and turned away..  
  
Cordelia: Where you going loser?  
  
Xander chuckled showing his fangs..  
  
Xander: You'll see.....  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow.. About half an hour later Xander walked back into the main room... A smile on his face and his brown eye's hidden beneath a pair of dark shades... his body armor was on and his duster was over it all... his sword handle barely visable above his head stuck out the back... Cordy looked at him as he racked the slide back on his gun...  
  
Xander: So... We ready?  
  
Thats the end of part 12... I had to get Xander away from Sunnydale... Its just what my head told me to write down... Xander will go back... eventually.. right now he is searching his options.... What options you might ask.... His life options.. he knows if Buffy can't forgive him he can't stay with the scoobs.. right now he's testing the waters of joining the fang gang... and he will go to diffrent places and find completely diffrent groups against the fight... thank you... peace out! j/k... I always wanted to say that..  
  
The Daywalker part 13/?  
  
Xander stood with Doyle and Cordelia in front of Gunn and his group. All of them looking at him expectantly.  
  
Gunn: So whats the deal?  
  
Xander smiled as he nodded his head toward Doyle.  
  
Xander: He told me that a group of vamps attack you tonight. Thought we would see if its true. And if so. Help you out. And if not. Well. I went through the trouble of looking like a badass for nothing.  
  
Gunn chuckled as Xander smiled. they turned as they heard Angel walk up behind them.  
  
Angel: So they here yet?  
  
Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
Xander: Do you think we'd be standing here talking if they where?  
  
Angel just glared at him. Gunn looked at Angel.  
  
Gunn: You can tell he's a vamp just by looking at him.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: Yeah. He's got the creature of the night thing down. Also the brooding. You know he feels all the remorse for the people he killed. Seems like a fit punishment huh?  
  
Gunn seems in thought.  
  
Gunn: It is pretty cold. Nothing he doesn't deserve though.  
  
Xander nods. Angel is trying his best to ignore the conversation.  
  
Xander: Yeah. But he's trust worthy. That is as long as he doesn't get laid. Man goes crazy.  
  
Angel sighs looking up at the sky.  
  
Angel: Take pity and let the vamps attack now.  
  
Xander and Gunn share a chuckle.  
  
Gunn: Maybe we won't dust him. maybe.  
  
Xander's body goes rigid and he pulls out his two mini-uzi's. Gunn begins to look around he and his team alert to everything. Angel and Doyle are the same Cordelia is filing her nails.  
  
Cordelia: Ya. Know being out in this weather is doing nothing for my hair. I think I need a raise to keep up my shampooing.  
  
Xander smacks his forehead.  
  
Xander: Get in the car Cordy.  
  
Cordelia is about to argue until a group of Vamps run at them. She quickly jumps in the car yelling about a raise. Xander shook his head and jumped on the hood of Angels car opening fire as he did dusting vamps left and right. Angel and Gunn fought back to back both trusting eachother. Xander found this very suprising. Xander backflipped off the car and landed by a fighting Doyle.  
  
Xander: It might help if you went all demon-y.  
  
Doyle looked at him in thought then at the car noticing Cordy staring at him.  
  
Doyle: What the hell.  
  
His face turned green and spikes grew from under his skin. He popped his neck.  
  
Doyle: If ya gotta go out go out with a bang.  
  
Xander laughed as he side kicked a charging vamp sending it through the air over the car.  
  
Xander: No ones going out. Watch after Cordy.  
  
Doyle nodded.  
  
Doyle: That was the plan.  
  
Xander chuckled as he ran toward Gunn and Angel emptying his guns and putting them away he pulled his sword and began decapitating the vamps as he went. Xander jumped over the heads of a group of Vamps to land beside Angel and Gunn.  
  
Xander: All going well?  
  
Gunn grunts as he dust a vamp.  
  
Gunn: Just peachy.  
  
Xander looks at him as he decapitates another vamp.  
  
Xander: Peachy?  
  
Gunn shruggs and Xander looks at Angel.  
  
Xander: How bout you deadboy?  
  
Angel dust a vamp as he looks at Xander.  
  
Angel: peachy about covers it.  
  
Xander shook his head as he dusted one of the last five vamps.  
  
Xander: I'm supposed to make the jokes deadboy. Your the brooding no pulse blood drinking fiend of the night.  
  
Angel shrugs smiling.  
  
Angel: Forgot.  
  
Xander shakes his head as Doyle dust the last vamp. He surveys the group to see that no one was seriously injured in the battle maybe a broken bone or two but nothing fatal. Xander looked around.  
  
Xander: Looked like Doyle was right.  
  
Gunn nods and shakes Xanders hand.  
  
Gunn: Yeah. Looks like. Thanks for the help. You to deadboy.  
  
Angel glares at Xander.  
  
Angel: Thats the third person that actually thought that was my name.  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
Xander: Come on Angel. Sun comes up in a few hours.  
  
As they walk away Angel turns to Gunn.  
  
Angel: Wanna help each other out? On a need only basis.  
  
Gunn chuckled.  
  
Gunn: You know where to find us.  
  
Angel handed Gunn his card.  
  
Angel: Thats where to find us.  
  
Gunn nodded putting the card in his pocket.  
  
Xander: see you around.  
  
Xander turned followed by a normal looking Doyle and Angel. Doyle sat in the car as Cordy looked at him.  
  
Cordelia: Why didn't you tell me you were a demon?!  
  
Doyle grimaced.  
  
Doyle: Half demon. Because I didn't want you to be afraid of me.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and scoffed.  
  
Cordelia: Like I would be afraid of you. So what if your half demon. Angels all demon.  
  
Doyle nodded in thought.  
  
Doyle: Good point.  
  
Thats it for part 13 of the daywalker. I don't really know how far I'm going to take this yet. I know it will end with a bang though.  
  
Part 14/?  
  
Angel shook Xander's hand.  
  
Angel: Leaving already?  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: Yeah. I have things to do. I'll be seeing you Angel.  
  
Angel smiled slightly.  
  
Angel: Hopefully not often.  
  
Xander laughed as they walked toward the exit of angel investigations.  
  
Xander: And here I thought we were bonding.  
  
Angel chuckled himself.  
  
Angel: Well I don't hate you anymore.  
  
Xander nodded as he walked outside into the moonlight.  
  
Xander: Same to you deadboy.  
  
Angel looked at him.  
  
Angel: What happened to calling me Angel?  
  
Xander smiled.  
  
Xander: I thought we were bonding then.  
  
Angel sighed.  
  
Angel: Fine were bonding.  
  
Xander shook his head as he started the bike.  
  
Xander: To late deadboy. I'll stop by on my way back to SunnyD.  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Angel: Okay. Where are you going anyway?  
  
Xander smiled.  
  
Xander: I heard a myth about another Daywalker. Think I'll go to Mexico and check it out. Look me up if you need me. Or you can contact me through Giles.  
  
Angel nods as Xander twist the throttle and heads out of town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander drove slowly through the deserted streets. The dust from the desert swearling around as he slowed the bike and stopped infront of an old chapel. He stepped off the bike and walked up to see a young boy.  
  
Xander: I'm looking for Derek Bliss.  
  
The boy looked at him for a second.  
  
Boy: Your a hunter?  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: You could say that.  
  
The boy looks at him.  
  
Boy: Wait here.  
  
Xander nodded. The boy ran into the chapel quickly. A few minutes later a man came out with a t-shirt and a shoulder holster with two beretta's.  
  
Derek: What do you want?  
  
Xander looked at him for a minute before speaking.  
  
Xander: So it is true.  
  
Derek knew what he was talking about.  
  
Derek: Yeah its true. What the hell are you?  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
Xander: As close to what you are as you can get without losing your soul.  
  
Derek looked at him for a second before lowering his pistol.  
  
Derek: What do you want?  
  
Xander looked at him.  
  
Xander: Basicly to know if there really was a drug that could stop the transformation. Good to know there is. In a way. Do you know where I can get a place to stay in this town?  
  
Derek nodded and motioned for Xander to follow him in.  
  
Derek: If you hadn't noticed the streets are a little deserted even for Mexico. The town was cleared out a few days ago. I just took care of the last vamp this morning. Santo here is the only villager left.  
  
Xander looked at the young man he just talked to. then nodded.  
  
Xander: Who?  
  
Derek looked at Xander carefully weighing his options. Finally.  
  
Derek: A master vamp named Kora and his lackeys. They've cleaned out three towns already. I've been asked by the Vatican to find a hunter by the name of Jack Crow and form a team. The shits really hit the fan this time.  
  
Xander looked around the church for a second then shook his head.  
  
Xander: That doesn't make alot of sense. They must want something important.  
  
Derek nodded mostly to himself.  
  
Derek: Don't they always. Last time it was the black cross of Berseiey. This time its the red ruby of death. Next it'll be the Colonial's secret recipe.  
  
Xander chuckled still in thought.  
  
Xander: You know where to find Jack Crow?  
  
Derek nodded.  
  
Derek: Yeah. I do. I just don't know if He'll be alive when I get there.  
  
Xander looked at Derek.  
  
Xander: Need backup?  
  
Derek looked at Xander. Using his vampire senses to see if the young man was under stress. He wasn't. Which meant the kid was valid.  
  
Derek: Sure kid. Lets go. Come on Santo.  
  
Okay thats it for this chapter. I'm going to have to raise the rating on this fic due to the mouth of Jack Crow.so next time look under R rating. Thanks for all the reviews. For those of you who haven't seen it. Derek Bliss is the vampire hunter off of John Carpenters Vampires: Los Muertos. At the end of the movie he tells a nurse to turn him using vampire blood. He takes a drug to counteract the vampirism. 


	6. Chapter 6

Daywalker chapter 6  
  
Part 15/?  
  
Xander paced Derek's jeep on his bike as they rode through the empty streets of another town. Xander pulled over just as Derek did the same.  
  
Derek: This is it. Its getting dark soon we should probably get inside.  
  
Xander looked around to himself.  
  
Xander: They've already been here.  
  
Derek nods mostly to himself as he surveys the town.  
  
Derek: We still need to search for him. And clean up after Kora.  
  
Xander looked at the boy in Dereks' jeep.  
  
Xander: Lets get the kid inside. He looks out of it.  
  
Derek nods remembering what the kid went through.  
  
Derek: One of us needs to stay with him tonight. He's afraid of the dark.  
  
Xander nodded picking the young boy of about 8 up and carrying him toward the closest building.  
  
Xander: Aren't we all?  
  
Derek only nodded his answer as they walked into the building of what looked like a hardware store.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander sat looking out the front window as the sun started to set over the horizon.  
  
Xander: I still think we should get the kid out of here.  
  
Derek nodded his agreement as he took two pills washed down with a beer.  
  
Derek: Me to. But right now we don't have a choice.  
  
Xander sighs as he pulls one of his pistols out of his duffel bag and begins to clean it. doing anything to take up time.  
  
Derek: Guns don't work. Neither do crosses.  
  
Xander smiled to himself.  
  
Xander: Guns work with silver bullets. And I think its the people holding the crosses that don't work anymore. Crosses are just a symbol your faith is the weapon.  
  
Derek nods..  
  
Derek: I guess that makes sense.  
  
Xander looks up after he puts his gun back together.  
  
Xander: What do you know about Jack Crow?  
  
Derek sits down opposite Xander.  
  
Derek: He was the Vatican's master hunter. His father was turned and killed his mother when he was a boy. He killed them both. He's supposed to be a bad mother fucker. But things get exagerated. He did take down a master named Valic. He was supposedly the first vampire. Created by the church.  
  
Xander shakes his head.  
  
Xander: That doesn't fit. The first Vampire was created when the demons were forced back to there dimension. A demon and human mixed there blood and voila. Vampires. As for the created by the church. Thats possible. Using the Black Cross of Berseia. At least thats what Giles said when we were looking for it a few years ago.  
  
Derek nodded his head. He didn't really care how Vampires were created he just wanted the evil ones destroyed.  
  
Derek: Yeah. Well technicalities. I really couldn't care less. I just want to find Crow and dust Kora.  
  
Xander nodded his agreement.  
  
Xander: Its almost dark. I'm going on a sweep of the town.  
  
Derek nodded and watched as Xander stood up and put his gear on. He sat one of his pistols on the table in front of Derek.  
  
Xander: Just in case.  
  
Derek nods as Xander walks toward the door.  
  
Derek: If your not here in the morning were gone.  
  
Xander nods his back still turned.  
  
Xander: Wouldn't expect anything less.  
  
Xander walked out the door and looked up and down the streets. Turning left. he walked toward the setting sun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Derek Bliss sat at the table. He didn't know if he should trust the young man who left. But he really didn't have a choice. He looked at the sleeping boy. He heard gunshots in the distance but he didn't move. He sat there watching the young boy sleep. Knowing that leaving would mean the boys death. Your getting soft. He thought to himself as he held the gun in his right hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack Crow was cornered. He was running out of bullets and he knew he couldn't handle 10 vamps by himself. But he didn't show them that.  
  
Jack: Come on you mother fuckers!! You want me?! I'll rip all your heads off and shove'em up your undead asses!!  
  
Crow got lucky and was able to take two of the vamps heads off with his last three shotgun shells. He stood with a broken table leg in his right hand.  
  
Jack: Whose next? I'm waiting.  
  
Just as the vamps were about to attack gunshots rang out and the remaing 8 vamps turned to dust. Jack looked past them to see a figure in all black.  
  
Xander: I guess you are a bad mother fucker.  
  
Jack chuckled.  
  
Jack: You better believe it kid. Who the hell are you?  
  
Xander chuckled as he put away his gun.  
  
Xander: Come with me. I have a friend with a proposition for you.  
  
Xander turned and Jack followed. Although very cautiously.  
  
Part 16/?  
  
Xander stepped into the store and Derek lowered his gun. Xander motions Jack inside he walks in looking around.  
  
Xander: Derek Bliss. Jack Crow.  
  
Jack snorts.  
  
Jack: Enough of the pleasentries. Can we get this fuckin show on the road?  
  
Xander chuckled as he sat beside Derek. Xander shrugged.  
  
Derek: I'm here from the Vatican. They want us to form a team.  
  
Jack snorted again.  
  
Jack: Fuck that. I don't want shit to do with those bastards.  
  
Derek smiled.  
  
Derek: Glad I'm not alone. You in?  
  
Jack took a seat and grabbed the fifth of whiskey from the center of the table.  
  
Jack: What the hell? Whose the kid?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander leaned on his bike as he surveyed the twenty young men who wanted on the vatican team. All of them were big enough and brave enough but Xander only saw 3 that he would trust in an all out battle. Jack and Derek saw the same thing.  
  
Jack: This is fuckin miserable.  
  
Xander and Derek nod there heads.  
  
Derek: Even with those three all we have is a five man team.  
  
Xander looks up.  
  
Xander: Six. I'll stay with you till this is over.  
  
Derek and Jack nod.  
  
Jack: I guess this is the best were going to get. Damnit. We don't stand a fuckin chance.  
  
Xander smiled to himself.  
  
Xander: I've beat the impossible before. I think there's always a chance.  
  
Jack looked at Xander who looked about 20 at most.  
  
Jack: What could you have been through kid.  
  
It was said as a statement with plenty of sarcasm.  
  
Xander: I don't know. Maybe stopping the hellmouth from opening on several occasions thereby stopping the apocalypse. Oh and fighting beside not one but two slayers.  
  
This shut Jack Crow up. Derek shook his head.  
  
Derek: I'd call you a lier if I couldn't have heard your heartbeat.  
  
Xander chuckled knowing that heartbeats always speed up when lying. well almost always. Xander watched as the three young men the two vampire hunters agreed on joined the team. Xander looked at them before closing his eyes. promising himself to do everything he can to protect them.  
  
Okay thats it. how is it. Better? Worse? Oh yeah the Faith thing. Thats coming. Promise. I think you'll like how I work that out. Or maybe not. It won't be for another few parts. I will have ADAM in this fic. Although not for awhile. I'm really not sure where or how to end this yet. Be it after ADAM or have a greater evil I don't know. I thought about having a giant battle with all of the characters involved. even all of the crossover characters. Don't know yet. Well i bid you adu until the next part thanks for the feedback. 


	7. chapter 7

Daywalker 7..  
  
I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part 17/?  
  
Xander rode behind the armored car. The team and their weapons held safely inside as they moved toward the next town in Kora's pattern. Xander thought of what to expect. Could he take a master vamp by himself? He knew he could with Blade as backup. They had. But could he do it by himself? The confidence he seemed to have in front of everyone dwindled as he rode. Finally he pushed the thoughts out of his head as they reached the next town just before nightfall. Derek stepped out of the driver's side of the armored car and turned to face Xander.  
  
Derek: I still don't like fighting at night.  
  
Xander nodded agreeingly.  
  
Xander: I know. We don't have much of a choice. With the bullets I think we have a good chance.  
  
Jack Crow walked up behind them.  
  
Jack: Good chance hell. We're all screwed might as well take as many fucks out with us as possible. Huh Padre?  
  
The priest that had just stepped up beside Crow sighed and hung his head. Xander once again felt like slapping himself.  
  
Xander: Look. Lets just get on with it. Derek and I'll search the town for the best spot to ambush the vamps. Jack get the team ready.  
  
Xander and Derek turned to walk away faintly hearing Jack Crow curse about having babysitting duty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack Crow stood beside Xander in the empty streets as darkness began to settle around them.  
  
Jack: I still say we're screwed kid.  
  
Xander sighed.  
  
Xander: Whatever Jack. But if your planning on dying. Don't bleed on me.  
  
Jack chuckled.  
  
Jack: No promises. Here the fuckers come.  
  
Xander pulled his pistols from his belt and smiled.  
  
Xander: Thank God I don't have to listen to you anymore.  
  
Jack looked at him sideways.  
  
Jack: When this is over I'm going to kick your ass.  
  
Xander looked at him smiling.  
  
Xander: Already have something to live for.  
  
Jack Crow snorted as he raised his shotgun to his shoulder.  
  
Jack: Only 12 of em' should be easy enough.  
  
Xander looked at the group coming toward them.  
  
Xander: At least three are masters. I hope Derek has the group ready.  
  
A gunshot rang out and one of the lead vamps turned to dust. Xander looked up to see one of the team with a sniper rifle. Xander smiled and moved his head from side to side popping his neck.  
  
Xander: Time for work.  
  
Xander opened fire emptying both his pistols quickly. These vamps were fast. Fast enough to get off the street and under cover after the first wave of ammo was unleashed. Xander cursed silently as he ran forward tossing his guns aside and pulling his sword from his back.  
  
Xander: I'll take care of Kora.  
  
Jack looked at him like he was crazy. Then just shrugged as he brought his shotgun to his shoulder and pumped in another round.  
  
Jack: Rip his fuckin heart out kid!  
  
Xander nodded and ran toward the back alley Kora had just entered. He stepped in cautiously and saw Kora standing at the other end. The dark haired male vampire looked at him with a smirk.  
  
Kora: Daywalker. Didn't expect to see you here.  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
Xander: Yeah. Shit happens. Can we get on with this?  
  
Koras' smirk didn't falter.  
  
Kora: Lets.  
  
Part 18/?  
  
Xander and Kora ran toward each other. Kora barehanded and Xander with his sword. They meet in an airborn jump Xander's sword was ripped from his grasp and fell with a metal clang to the road. Kora kicks Xander backwards and he flips and pushes off the wall of the alley. Hitting Kora with a right to the jaw. Both fell to the ground landing on their feet.  
  
Kora: You should join me.  
  
Xander laughs.  
  
Xander: No thanks I don't play second best. And the good guys always win.  
  
Kora growls and the two move toward each other again. Kora jumps to his left and pushes off the wall flipping over Xander only to get a sidekick in the stomach for his efforts. Kora flew from the mouth of the alley into the street. Derek moves toward Kora quickly raising his shotgun.  
  
Jack: He's the kids!  
  
Derek looks at Xander as he walks out of the alley. His sword now in his right hand and a menacing smile on his face. From their point of view all of them get a good look at his fangs.  
  
Xander: Thanks Jack.  
  
Xander looks at Kora and nods.  
  
Xander: I think we have to finish something.  
  
Kora doesn't smile this time only growls in anger and runs at Xander with amazing speed. Xander starts to run at Kora the fifty feet that was between them closing rapidly. Xander spins his sword so the handle is lying on his forearm and spins as Kora passes. Xander turns just in time to see Kora's bottom half burst into dust. Xander smiled at Kora's shocked face just as it also turned to dust. Xander quickly spun his sword and placed it on his back. He wiped the blood that was coming from his split lip with the back of his hand and looked at Jack and Derek.  
  
Xander: Guess we're done.  
  
Both Jack and Derek nod.  
  
Derek: At least for now.  
  
Xander handed Derek a card.  
  
Xander: You can contact me here. If you need me.  
  
Derek took the card nodding.  
  
Derek: I have a feeling I might.  
  
Xander smiled and turned walking toward his bike.  
  
Jack: Just what the hell are you Kid?  
  
Xander turned smiling as he put on his glasses.  
  
Xander: I'm a daywalker Jack. Ask our bosses about me if you want to know more.  
  
Xander straddled his bike and started it.  
  
Xander: Seeya around.  
  
He let go of the clutch and with a cloud of dust left the town. Xander rode into town almost silently as the sun began to rise on a new day. He was tired. To tired to keep moving. He looked at the sign as he rode past. 'Roswell, New Mexico'. Xander smiled to himself.  
  
Xander: Sounds strange enough for me.  
  
Okay thats it for this part. How is it? 


	8. chapter 8

Daywalker part 8...  
  
I own nothing...  
  
Xander awoke from his uneasy sleep at 12:30 p.m. He rolled over and fell off the bed finally deciding to get up. He moved to his bag and pulled out a syringe gun, walking into the bathroom he sat on the toilet and injected himself. As the violent shaking supsided he sighed in relife. Finally noticing he was hungry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked into the 'Crashdown Cafe' in his usual clothes. All black. He noticed the appreciative stares from three women at the bar. Two behind it one on a stool drinking a Coke. Xander walked up and sat a few stools down from the blond girl.  
  
Maria: What can I get you?  
  
Xander looked at a menu quickly.  
  
Xander: Burger, fries and a Coke.  
  
Maria nodded and moved away.  
  
Maria: It'll be about 10 minutes.  
  
Xander only nodded and turned as the door opened and two young men walked in. One looked like the cool and collected type. The other reminded Xander of himself when Angel was around. The calm one ignored him but the other kept sending him untrusting stares. Parinoid basterd, Xander thought to himself smiling.  
  
Michael: Whats he smiling about?  
  
He said it low but Xander still heard him and turned to look at him.  
  
Xander: I was thinking of how parinoid you are.  
  
Michael stood and stomped over to him.  
  
Michael: Who the hell are you?  
  
Xander sighed and shook his head.  
  
Xander: Me. I'm nobody. Now backoff.  
  
Michael blinked. No one talked to him like that. He was about to say something when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
Max: Calm down Michael.  
  
Michael gave Xander one last look and turned sitting back down beside the blonde young woman who kept stareing at Xander. Maria came back and sat Xanders plate and coke down.  
  
Xander: Thanks.  
  
Maria shrugged.  
  
Maria: Welcome. Oh. Don't worry about Michael. He's just a little high strung.  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
Xander: Didn't even notice.  
  
Maria laughed as she walked down to talk to her friends. Xander was half way through his burger when the door opened and the sheriff walked in.  
  
Liz: Hi Sheriff.  
  
The Sheriff nodded and had a seat.  
  
Sheriff: I'm here to tell all of you a curfew is in affect as of dusk tonight.  
  
Xander stopped eating and looked at the sheriff.  
  
Isabel: Mind telling us why?  
  
The Sheriff stood putting his hat on.  
  
Sheriff: We've found 5 bodies over the past two days. All of them drained of blood. We believe a cult of somekind has chosen Roswell due to its media exposure.  
  
Xander closed his eyes. The sheriff turned and walked toward the door.  
  
Sheriff: Remember. When it gets dark you get inside.  
  
The kids all nodded and Xander stood laying a twenty on the counter.  
  
Xander: Does this shit follow me around?  
  
He asked under his breath. Not knowing that Isabel had heard him, he walked out the door. Isabel's eyes following him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later...  
  
Maria and the gang walked from the Crashdown.  
  
Maria: So? Are we going?  
  
Liz seemed about to say no.  
  
Michael: I don't see why not.  
  
Liz looked at both of them.  
  
Liz: Hello. Curfew.  
  
Michael sighed.  
  
Michael: So. What do you think Max?  
  
Max shrugged.  
  
Max: Whatever.  
  
Michael smiled.  
  
Michael: Than its settled. We party.  
  
Xander stood around the corner and sighed.  
  
Xander: I hate teenagers.  
  
Xander shook his head and walked toward his motel room. Already knowing the blonde from the diner was following him. Xander walked into his room only to hear a knock on it a few seconds later.  
  
Xander: Come in!  
  
The door opened hesitantly and the blonde stepped inside.  
  
Xander: So. Why are you following me?  
  
Isabel smiled slightly.  
  
Isabel: I was. Um. Wondering if you wanted to come to the party with us tonight?  
  
Xander looked at her for a minute.  
  
Xander: Xander Harris.  
  
Isabel smiled.  
  
Isabel: Isabel Evans. So you coming?  
  
Xander sighed and nodded.  
  
Xander: Sure. Why not?  
  
Other than the fact its going to be Vamp central, He thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked into the large warehouse. Only one pistol under his coat as he searched for possible exits. Two, he thought as he walked through the crowd toward the stage. Xander looks to his left and see's Isabel wave him over to a table with her friends.  
  
Michael: What's he doing here?  
  
Isabel looks at Michael.  
  
Isabel: I invited him.  
  
Michael looks at her shocked as Xander sits down.  
  
Isabel: Having fun?  
  
Xander chuckles while looking around the room carefully.  
  
Xander: I think we should get out of here.  
  
The others at the table look at him in confusion. Xander sighs.  
  
Xander: Look. There are five guys, three on the stage and one at each of the exits. Look at them and tell me what they have in common.  
  
Isabel looks as do the others.  
  
Maria: Horrible fashion sense?  
  
Xander nods.  
  
Xander: Yeah. Not to mention there chest aren't moving.  
  
Max looks at the vamps on the stage and senses something wrong.  
  
Max: There not breathing.  
  
Xander nods.  
  
Xander: Thats right boys and girls.  
  
The music stops and you hear the exits slam closed.  
  
Xander: To late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander stood as the head vamp picked up a microphone.  
  
Xander: Great. They always have to talk. Well its good for us.  
  
The group watches as Xander pulls his mini-uzi from under his coat.  
  
Liz: What are you doing with that?!  
  
Xander sighed.  
  
Xander: I do this for a living okay. Just sit back and relax. Not to much though.  
  
Xander stood and walked his way through the crowd as the vamp was speaking.  
  
Vampire: So basicly your all dinner.  
  
Xander chuckled as he jumped onto the stage.  
  
Xander: Hey fangy. Wanna go through me first?  
  
The vampire growled and vamped out. Xander smirked at the vampires face.  
  
Xander: And I didn't think you could get any uglier.  
  
The vamp charged only to become dust under a hail of gunfire. Dusting the remaining two on the stage Xander cursed as he put his gun back under his Jacket his last clip empty. He pulled a stake back out as the remaining to vampires jumped on the stage.  
  
Vamp: Your dead human.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes and moved toward the two vamps. Before he could take a step however the vamps charged. Xander smiled and used the stool the lead singer of the band had sat on to jump over the vamps half turning as he landed and throwing the stake underhanded into the heart of one of the vampires. The remaining vamp turned and took a long step toward Xander. Xander dropped into a crouch and swept his right leg toward his left tripping the vamp forward he kept spinning as he pulled the razor wire from his belt spool and jumped straight up taking the vamps head off as he fell.  
  
Michael: What the hell were they?!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later...  
  
Xander straddled his bike as he talked to his new friends. He handed them a card.  
  
Xander: You can call me anytime. Be careful.  
  
Suprisingly Michael was the first one to step up and shake his hand.  
  
Michael: You to man. Now get the hell outta here.  
  
Xander chuckled as Michael walked off. Max shook his hand and followed Michael. Maria and Liz hugged him telling him to take care.  
  
Isabelle: Where are you going?  
  
Xander smiled at her.  
  
Xander: Home. I'm kinda out of bullets.  
  
Isabelle laughed.  
  
Xander: I'll see you.  
  
Isabelle nodded.  
  
Isabelle: I hope so. Bye.  
  
Xander waved as he rode the bike toward the interstate. toward Sunnydale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
At Sunnydale Memorial Hospital a figure awakened. She sat up in bed slowly.  
  
Faith: Why am I in the hospital?  
  
Okay Faith meets Xander coming up! Xander will not be welcomed into the scoobs with open arms now that he's back. Plus Willow and Oz have yet to find out Xander's secret. That is If Oz is still in SunnyD? Expect the next chapter sometime next week. Don't forget to review. Thanks. 


	9. chapter 9

Daywalker 9.  
  
Xander Harris looked at the figure walking down the sidewalk in shock. It couldn't be he thought to himself as he pulled his bike beside her.  
  
Xander: Hi Faith.  
  
Faith turned to him in shock then looked at Xander closely.  
  
Faith: Boytoy?  
  
Xander smirked and nodded. He was going to be careful but he thought everyone deserved a second chance.  
  
Xander: Yeah. Hop on.  
  
Faith looked at him. On one hand she wanted to go with Xander. She felt a bond with the young man always had. But on another he was one of the scoobs. One of her now enemies.  
  
Faith: Why so you can take me to little vampire layer?  
  
Xander shook his head.  
  
Xander: No. I'm not taking you to Buffy. I was going to give you a ride to wherever your going.  
  
Faith looked into Xander's eyes. The boy was never good at lying.  
  
Faith: I don't have anywhere to go.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: Come with me. What have you got to lose?  
  
Faith smirked. He was taunting her. She shook her head and got on the bike.  
  
Faith: Wow. You bulked up boytoy.  
  
Xander chuckled and twisted the throttle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith: Wow Xand-man. Moving up in the world.  
  
Faith looked around the warehouse that housed all of Xander's weapons.  
  
Adam: Your back I see. Who is this?  
  
Faith turned to see a tall thirty something darkhaired man talking to Xander.  
  
Xander: Faith the vampire slayer. Adam the watcher.  
  
Faith looked confused.  
  
Faith: I must still be in a coma. Since when have you been a slayer boytoy?  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
Xander: Since never Faith.  
  
Adam smiled.  
  
Adam: However he does need a babysitter.  
  
Xander sighed and shook his head.  
  
Xander: I'm back five minutes and your already insulting me.  
  
Adam smiled.  
  
Adam: Don't think of it as insulting. Think of it as tactfully telling the truth.  
  
Xander growled under his breath as he moved toward the cot.  
  
Xander: Faith you can stay here as long as you need. I'm going to get somethings from my place and come back.  
  
Faith wasn't sure why but she knew something was wrong.  
  
Faith: Why didn't you take me to Buffy and Jeeves?  
  
Xander turned to her smiling.  
  
Xander: Right now Buffy likes me about as much as she does you. As for Giles. He'll stop by later and WE will talk to him. Okay?  
  
Faith noticed how he stressed the word we, and she couldn't help but smile because of it.  
  
Faith: I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: I know. You and I both know you want a second chance. The only thing we don't agree on is that I think you deserve one.  
  
Before Faith could voice her shock Xander stepped out of the warehouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander opened the door to his house and stepped in. He heard the T.V. on but didn't really want to talk to anyone as he walked toward his room.  
  
Willow: Xander!!  
  
Xander turned just in time to get the arms of his best friend wrapped around his waist.  
  
Xander: Hey Wills. Oz.  
  
Xander didn't say hi to Buffy do to the fact that her back was turned to him.  
  
Willow: I'm so glad your back. Where have you been?  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
Xander: Here and there. L.A. Mexico. Around. Look Wills I have to get some things from my room. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Willow nodded and let him go. Xander walked into his room as Willow turned back to Buffy.  
  
Willow: Spill.  
  
Buffy looked at her but made no move to deny it.  
  
Buffy: He lied to me Willow.  
  
Willow looked confused.  
  
Willow: About?  
  
Buffy looked down.  
  
Buffy: The fact that he's a vampire.  
  
Willow's eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
Xander: Half vampire. Besides it was either do this and be able to help you or die. I guess I made the wrong decision. It isn't like I haven't gave up everything to help before.  
  
Buffy looked hurt as Xander turned and walked out of the house. Leaving two of his friends in shock and a third wallowing in self-pity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander sat on his cot looking at the concrete floor of the warehouse.  
  
Faith: So whats wrong Xand? Not that I care or anything.  
  
Xander kinda chuckled.  
  
Xander: Nothing for you to worry about Faith. My problem.  
  
Faith felt something then. Hope.  
  
Faith: Your trying to help me with mine. Least I can do is help you with yours.  
  
Xander smiled as he looked at Faith.  
  
Xander: Faith. Your the only real friend I have as of right now. Aside from Giles and Adam.  
  
Faith was took back by that. He thought of her as a friend? After all she tried to do to him?  
  
Faith: What happened?  
  
Xander looked around.  
  
Xander: This. After Graduation I went on a road trip. Ended up in New York at a Vampire club. Blood fell from the sprinklers and everything. they went all out. Anyway I dusted a couple before a man fell through the skylight and took care of the rest, but not before I was stabbed. The man's name is Blade. He was a half Vampire. He turned me. thats why I have a watcher. I was and am under strict orders from the Vatican to be secretive. When I finally told Buffy she blew up. I went on another little roadtrip and now we're here.  
  
Faith blinked.  
  
Faith: Thats a hell of a trip Xand-man.  
  
Xander just nodded silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked slowly through the bronze. The people who knew him from highschool couldn't remember his steps being so graceful as he watched Oz and his band play there final song and walk off the stage.  
  
Oz: Hi Xander. Whats up?  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
Xander: Not much. So your not pissed at me?  
  
Oz smiled.  
  
Oz: No. I'm not pissed at you. Neither is Willow.  
  
Xander nodded understanding.  
  
Xander: But she follows Buffy. I know. I hate this town.  
  
Oz chuckled.  
  
Oz: Yeah. But it has things we can't live without.  
  
Xander nodded as the two took a seat.  
  
Xander: Tell Buffy, Faith is awake and I'm helping her sort out her problems. I thought I might take her to L.A. for awhile. See if Angel can help her.  
  
Oz nodded.  
  
Oz: Yeah. When you leaving?  
  
Xander looked in thought.  
  
Xander: I'll be in L.A. by tomorrow night.  
  
Oz nodded yet again.  
  
Oz: You should stop by our gig. A club called 'Blackout'.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: Sure. What time?  
  
Oz: The set starts at 8 so be a little early.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: Alright. Don't forget to tell Buffy about Faith. I don't want her to think I'm hiding anything else from her.  
  
Oz nodded.  
  
Oz: Sure thing man. Seeya.  
  
Xander nodded as he stood and walked from the darkly lit Bronze into the street.  
  
Thats chapter 9. Sorry about the wait I just don't know how to play the Faith role just yet. I doubt she comes back to SunnyD with Xander. At least not right now. So keep reviewing. And thanks for all the positive reviews. Your really helping my Ego. I'm not sure if thats a good thing though. 


	10. chapter 10

Daywalker 10  
  
Xander's 1971 `cuda came to a stop infront of Angel Investigations.  
  
Faith: Are you sure this is a good idea?  
  
Xander smiled at her.  
  
Xander: Don't worry. Angel likes me now. I think. Plus you and he have a few things in common. He'll help. And if he doesn't I'll be right behind you. Pushing your ass to redemption.  
  
Faith had to laugh at the statement.  
  
Faith: Okay.  
  
Xander nodded and opened his door stepping out of the car. Faith did the same.  
  
Xander: Ready?  
  
Faith shook her head.  
  
Faith: No.  
  
Xander grimaced.  
  
Xander: Me either. I'm not in the mood for Cordy's insults.  
  
Faith chuckled again as they walked toward the door.  
  
Faith: She always did have the best didn't she.  
  
Xander nodded as he opened the door and both walked into the hotel.  
  
Xander: Honey I'm home!!!!  
  
They heard a snort from behind a desk.  
  
Cordy: Great. The losers back.  
  
Xander sighed.  
  
Xander: See what I mean Faith. Insults.  
  
They heard a bump and watched as Cordelia stood up rubbing her head.  
  
Cordelia: I must be hearing things. Did you just say FAITH?!  
  
Faith only nodded meekly and Xander couldn't help but smile.  
  
Xander: Where's deadboy?  
  
They saw the door to the office open and Angel walk out.  
  
Angel: Didn't I say we were bonding?  
  
Xander and Angel shared a chuckle and Faith just looked confused.  
  
Angel: Faith.  
  
Faith only nodded back.  
  
Angel: So your here for my help?  
  
Xander smiled.  
  
Xander: Got it in one Angel.  
  
Angel raised his eyebrows.  
  
Xander: We're bonding now.  
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
Angel: Your welcome here Faith. On a few conditions. One. You talk to me. Open up to me. Believe it or not we have a little in common. Two. You have to earn your trust. So if someone namely Cordelia shy's away from you. Don't take it personal. Third. You kill the demons in the day. Sound fare?  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
Angel: Good. You can stay here. Xander you can leave.  
  
Xander faked hurt.  
  
Xander: I thought we were becoming friends?  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
Angel: Remains to be seen. Oz called right before you came in. He said to meet him at the club at seven. That means you have twenty minutes. Cordy give him the directions.  
  
Cordelia huffed and handed him a sheet of paper.  
  
Cordelia: Here loser.  
  
Xander smacked his forehead.  
  
Xander: I hope some idiot makes you real happy Cor. Really. He would have to be freakin nuts to live with you.  
  
Xander turned to Faith leaving a steamed Cordelia behind him.  
  
Xander: I'll visit alot. Besides you can trust deadboy.  
  
Angel: I heard that Xander.  
  
Xander and Faith share a smile.  
  
Xander: Bye for now.  
  
Faith: Bye. Thanks.  
  
Xander just shrugged as he turned and walked out.  
  
Xander: I'll stop back by in a couple days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked into the club and up to the bar he sat on the stool beside a guy with long black hair.  
  
Xander: I'm looking for the night's band.  
  
Eric Draven looked at the young man. Something was different about him. Xander noticed the same thing about Draven.  
  
Eric: Who are you looking for?  
  
Xander sat down.  
  
Xander: My friend Daniel Osbourne said to meet me here. He's there guitarist.  
  
Draven nodded.  
  
Eric: You must be Xander. Eric Draven.  
  
Xander shook the mans hand carefully.  
  
Xander: Nice to meet you.  
  
Eric stood and motioned Xander to follow him.  
  
Eric: Your like Oz?  
  
Xander knew what he was talking about.  
  
Xander: No I'm different. So are you.  
  
Eric only nodded as they walked in.  
  
Eric: Yeah. I guess I am. He knew that to.  
  
Xander looked at him.  
  
Xander: Your not a demon. Your not possessed. What happened? Never mind not my business.  
  
Eric chuckled.  
  
Eric: I'll tell you what. We exchange stories over a drink. I'm kind of curious now.  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
Xander: Your buying.  
  
Eric: I had a feeling you'd say that.  
  
Xander chuckled at the look of pain on Eric's face.  
  
Xander: And I drink alot.  
  
Oz: Hey man. Glad you could make it.  
  
Xander looked up at the red headed werewolf.  
  
Xander: I was going to be in town anyway Oz. So the Dingo's going to impress the record exec. in the corner booth?  
  
Oz smiled.  
  
Oz: Saw that huh? Thats why I wanted one of my friends here. This is kinda a make or break night.  
  
Xander smiled at his friend.  
  
Xander: Don't worry Oz. You'll do great. Meanwhile Eric here's going to buy me a beer.  
  
Oz laughed.  
  
Oz: Do you ever buy?  
  
Xander shook his head.  
  
Xander: Why should I when I can just take advantage of my friends?  
  
Oz chuckled then turned as the bands singer yelled for him.  
  
Oz: Gotta go.  
  
Xander nodded as Oz walked toward his setup then Xander turned and walked with Draven back to the bar.  
  
Eric: Okay. You first.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: Fair enough. It all started when I left Sunnydale for the summer. You see I was on a journey of self discov.......  
  
Thats all for part 10 next part you'll hear Draven's story. Although anyone whose seen the Crow already knows it. As for Faith not leaving Xander. The way I'm portraying Faith right now she is weak. She fells sorry for herself and doesn't trust her own judgement. She does trust Xander's. Plus she will be back in SunnyD in a few parts to face down ADAM. Although I think ADAM will be the least of there problems. 


	11. chapter 11

Eric Draven was stunned. He had just heard Xander's story and he couldn't believe it. Finally he just nodded.  
  
Eric: Thats some story.  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
Xander: Tis my life. What about you?  
  
Draven took a drink of his beer and sat back in the booth.  
  
Eric: It all started when my fiance Shelly and I were murdered. Neither of our souls could rest until justice was done. The crow brought me back.  
  
Xander nodded. He noticed the sad expression on Eric Dravens' face. He also noticed how the man tried to hide his pain.  
  
Xander: I thought that was just a legend.  
  
Eric shook his head. Then sighed heavily.  
  
Eric: No its all true. Now I'm stuck here. I can't get back to Shelly. I just get by.  
  
Xander shook his head. He didn't know what to say to Draven. He knew 'Everything will work out' just wasn't going to cut it.  
  
Xander: But I thought the crow took you back after you finished your business?  
  
Eric only shrugged. His sad expression seemed to morph into his normal visage.  
  
Eric: I guess I haven't finished it yet.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: Seems like were both stuck.  
  
Eric nods.  
  
Eric: Story of my life. Or whatever this is.  
  
Xander chuckles while nodding.  
  
Xander: My grandmother used to say everything happens for a reason.  
  
Eric chuckles.  
  
Eric: Yeah they better have some damn good reasons.  
  
Xander nodded his head in agreement. He looked toward the stage as Oz's band stopped playing. He watched as the record exec. walked toward the stage.  
  
Xander: You think they'll get the deal?  
  
Eric nodded his head.  
  
Eric: Yeah. There pretty good.  
  
Xander nodded at the smile on Oz's face as the band stated to celebrate.  
  
Xander: They got it.  
  
Oz waved Xander and Eric over and the two walked over to the group.  
  
Oz: I think we got the deal.  
  
Xander almost laughed at the look of well no emotion on Oz's face.  
  
Xander: I can tell by the look of happiness on your face dogboy.  
  
Oz smiled for the second time that night. A record.  
  
Oz: I wish Willow could be here.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: Where is she anyway? Its not like her to miss one of your 'GIGS'.  
  
Oz nodded his head missing or just ignoring the imphasis on gigs.  
  
Oz: She and Buffy are looking for Faith. They can't get it out of there heads your in danger.  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
Xander: As long as Faith gets some time she'll be fine. She slept at my place two nights in a row. I'm still alive.  
  
Eric shook his head.  
  
Eric: You know some dangerous women.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Xander: Yeah. And I seem to piss them off alot.  
  
Eric chuckled.  
  
Eric: You just don't learn.  
  
Xander shrugged.  
  
Xander: I hate learning. Takes all the fun out of life. Or whatever this is.  
  
Eric chuckled.  
  
Oz: I have to go with the band. Seya in Sunnydale Xander.  
  
Xander noddded and turned walking away with Draven beside him. The two talking like old friends.  
  
Okay people thats 11. And it SUCKED. I've got major writers block but I think I can work through it. Maybe finish 'The Protector' before I start writing on Daywalker again. Sorry. Thanks for reading don't forget to review. 


	12. chapter 12

The Daywalker. 12/??  
  
I own nothing!!!!!!!!  
  
Xander Harris walked down the semi-empty halls of Sunnydale U. He hadn't talked to Buffy or Willow in a little over three weeks. Faith was safe and sound in L.A. and Oz was on a roadtrip with the band. He decided college wasn't his thing and dropped out a week ago. Willow was angry but got over it when she realized it was Oz's choice. Xander saw Buffy and Willow talking a few doors down and took an abrupt left. He noticed buffy looked at him briefly before he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Riley: Hey man! You back?  
  
Xander couldn't help but smile as he turned to see his friend Riley Finn walking behind him.  
  
Xander: That depends. Walsh still want my ass?  
  
Riley chuckled and shook his head.  
  
Riley: She's forgotten about you completely. I think she has something big planned. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Last week I was cleared for all access by Walsh's superiors. But, there's still a part of the initiative I'm not allowed in. I asked the coloniel about it and he didn't know what it was. I think something is up.  
  
Xander nodded and casually glanced around.  
  
Xander: We can't talk here. You have two tails. Meet me at my place later. And stop by a store and buy new cloths. Wear them to my place.  
  
Riley seemed a little confused but nodded.  
  
Riley: Sure man. I'll be there before sunset.  
  
Xander nodded and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy watched as Xander walked off campus. He and Riley had just had a serious looking conversation and judging by the TA's facial expression Xander had said something right. Buffy didn't have time to think about it right now. She decided she would talk to Xander later. She needed to talk to Xander anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked into the warehouse quickly and took his jacket off throwing it aside.  
  
Adam: What's wrong?  
  
Adam finally knew the real Xander. After the months the two had worked together they had become friends. And both took friendship as something very important.  
  
Xander: Just talked to Riley. He thinks Walsh is up to something. I agree with him.  
  
Adam nodded thinking to himself as he paced back and forth.  
  
Adam: For now sit tight. Keep your friend as an enformant for as long as possible, then we will see about making a move.  
  
Xander nodded. It was the exact same thought in his mind.  
  
Adam: So how are things with the blond?  
  
Xander sighs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked into the apartment she 'shared' with Xander to find the brunette vampire sitting by the kitchen counter.  
  
Xander: Don't mind me I won't be here long.  
  
Buffy sighed and began to walk toward her long time friend. A man she had started to have stronger feelings for in the last six months or so.  
  
Buffy: Xand.. I..  
  
The doorbell cut off any sentence the slayer could have put together at the moment and Xander stood and walked to the door. He opened it to see Riley on the otherside. Xander stepped back and motioned for him to come in.  
  
Xander: Buff could you go get a cup of coffee at the Beanery. Riley and I need to talk.  
  
Before Buffy could answer Xander half pushed half led her out the door and shut it behind her. As the door shut Xander turned back to the commando.  
  
Xander: Tell me.  
  
Xander and Riley moved toward the kitchen table and each took a seat.  
  
Riley: After I talked to you this morning I was able to get a couple files on 314. Before you ask what 314 is I'm not sure. But from what I can gather Prof. Walsh is making her perfect soldier.  
  
Xander didn't question Riley. He had seen this coming a long time ago, or something similiar anyway.  
  
Xander: How bad is it?  
  
Riley sighed in desperation before tossing a file folder on the table.  
  
Riley: I'm not sure. Bad. Very Bad.  
  
Xander looked in thought. The stratagist from his soldier memories screamed to send Riley back in. But his morality won the struggle.  
  
Xander: Your not going back to the intiative. It's to dangerous and when the time comes we're going to need all the help we can get. What I want you to do first thing is try and get over Walsh's head. Try and get them to see that this is a bad idea and it needs to be scraped before it moves any farther.  
  
Riley nods with Xander's words and files them away for later use.  
  
Xander: I'm going to call in a few reinforcements and have them ready to get here. I can think of a few heavy hitters that will help. Not all of these reinforcements will be human though. There good guys but there not exactly human.  
  
Riley seemed in thought before shrugging.  
  
Riley: That doesn't matter. If they keep to themselves I have no problem with them.  
  
Xander smiled and nodded.  
  
Xander: Good to know. How long do you give us till this thing blows wide open?  
  
Riley seemed in thought before his beeper went off. He looked at the display and his face went white.  
  
Riley: About now.....  
  
Thats all for this part ladies and gentlemen sorry it took so damn long to update. I actually plan on completly rewritting the series once its completed. Same characters and plot line just better written. I'm doing the same thing to "WHITE KNIGHT" Anyway sorry about the delay but don't expect another update too soon. Later. Oh yeah. REVIEW 


End file.
